The cartoon film
by Javimagine236
Summary: What if all entertainment media were real somewhere? What if 6 totally different characters came together to save the same world? This is the story of how those characters lived the greatest of their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. This is not only my first crossover, but also the first story in which I will use scripts and dialogues. If there's a problem with spelling or something like that, let me know. Without further ado, enjoy the story. I have nothing.**

* * *

SpongeBob: I can't believe it! After all this time we'll have our first story together. EEEHHH!

Littlefoot: Yes, it seems like yesterday when all this started.

Chespin: The only thing that matters now is that I come out in this story and not the other initials from the other regions.

Twilight: It's a real pleasure for me to enjoy this story with you guys.

Pooh: I bring popcorn with butter.

Patch: Perfect. We're going to need them, because the story is going to be a blast.

* * *

We all entertain ourselves in some way: watching movies, reading books, watching TV series, playing video games, drawing. But what would happen if all those stories that, they say, are invented, were real? What would you think if every movie, series, book, videogame that existed had its own universe?

Well, it's true, they exist. Among them is the multiverse Cartoon Network, the multiverse Disney, the multiverse Nintendo, etc., etc., etc. However, among them, there is a special universe.

Have you ever wondered what happens to the drawings we make as children, the sketches made by artists who then throw them in the trash? Each story of a movie, series or game has its own universe, but the drawings that don't belong to a particular universe end up going to a particular one, that universe is known as "Forgotten Universe".

This universe is made up of drawings that are thrown away or forgotten, a home for the rejected, it may seem like a kind of refuge, but even the least seen places can contain great and legendary stories.

In the middle of an ocean there is a giant volcano. Inside there was a stone bridge over a lava well, the bridge led to a platform at the top of which was a white orb with 6 gems of different colors embedded in its sides. In front of the platform was someone, looked like a shrimp, with arms and legs, carried a stick with a shell of snail on top, by their whiskers, seemed to be many years.

"I knew this day would come" said the shrimp staring at the white orb.

BOOM

Suddenly, there was an explosion from behind the shrimp, the shrimp turned around and saw that in the wall of the volcano there was a hole through which the light entered from outside. Half a dozen robots came out of the light. They had no feet, so they floated, by arms they had cannons with a pair of tweezers and their heads were cubes with red horns. Behind those robots came a completely different one.

That robot was bigger than the others, he had feet, his arm cannon were more futuristic than the others with 2 pairs of tweezers in each, his head was actually a red eye with 3 horns. "Gamlorf. I have to say that I'm not surprised to see you here" said the robot as he looked at him with his one eye.

"You should know that I will never allow the orb to fall into the wrong hands" said the newly appointed Gamlorf.

"I know, but my boss wants the orb and doesn't like to be told otherwise. Now get out of the way" said the robot.

"You'll have to pass over my corpse" Gamlorf said assuming a combat posture.

"So be it" the robot raised his arm and threw him forward, causing 4 robots to head for Gamlorf.

Two of them were headed towards him to beat him. Gamlorf turned his cane into a propeller, then jumped over the robot, landing on the other side. With his cane, he hit the first robot on the head, separating it from his body. The second tried to crush him with his arms, but he dodged it. Using his whisk like a whip, he grabbed the second robot and threw it into the lava pit, destroying it.

The other two fired their cannons sending energy bullets to Gamlorf. This one was running through the place, avoiding with speed the bullets, when it arrived at the edge of the bridge, it gave a jump so big that it arrived at the wall of the cave, using it as impulse, it was thrown to the third robot with the stick in front, like a javelin. The result was that the third robot ended up impaled and disconnected. Gamlorf took his cane out of the fallen robot to dodge another blast of bullets from the fourth robot, Gamlorf started using his cane to repel all the bullets, he was fast enough and agile enough to repel them all as if they were rubber balls. Then he ran directly to the fourth robot, extended his right arm with his index and middle fingers extended, stood in front of the robot with his fingers extended a couple of centimeters apart from him, the result was that the robot was thrown backwards until it hit the wall and destroyed itself in pieces.

"Not bad for a 1200-year-old" Gamlorf smiled when he saw that he was still in shape after all those years, but he was surprised by a lightning strike near him, sending him flying a couple of meters back, fortunately, he landed standing up. Gamlorf saw that the older robot had his arm outstretched and loaded, a sign that he had been the one who shot.

"You may be good, but you're not the best. Surrender! You have no chance of defeating me, I am far superior to those you defeated" said the older robot as he walked towards Gamlorf with the cannon of his arm charging for another shot.

"Maybe you're right. But he didn't need to beat you to win" Gamlorf turned, pointed the shell of his cane at the globe and threw a magical beam. The lightning struck the orb, but the result was different than one would expect. The 6 gems of the orb, detached, floated in the air and began to spin until they formed a multicolored ring. Then, the gems flew directly to the roof of the volcano and then disappeared.

"What have you done?!" demanded the older robot full of rage.

"Those gems have gone to look for those who are destined to stop your boss, those who have been chosen to save the multiverse and neither you nor anyone else will be able to stop them" Gamlorf said.

The older robot was furious at him. "I don't care. I will find those chosen ones and snatch the gems from their dead hands. But before that" he pointed his cannon arm at Gamlorf as he prepared another charge. "I'll make sure you don't interfere again".

Gamlorf did nothing but stare at the older robot as he waited for it to launch his attack. The older robot launched his beam, but that was more powerful than the previous one, which caused an explosion when it reached its target, along with a column of smoke.

The older robot analyzed the smoke column for vital signs, the result was negative. When the smoke column cleared, there was nothing left but ashes. However, he detected something that would make him frown if he did. He detected no trace of life, but traces of magic. He could only comprehend that Gamlorf had used his magic to escape at the last second. He roared in rage. "Damn old wizard, I should have known he would do that".

"Boss, should we go get him?" asked one of the remaining robots.

"No, he'll probably show up again at some point. For now, trace the gems, no matter what universe they are in, find them immediately!" dictated the older robot to the remaining robots.

After the robots left, the older robot headed for the platform on which the orb was, grabbed it with his 4 tweezers and stared at it. "It doesn't matter who finds the gem, I'll make sure I get them all so the boss can start his plan to change the universe. I will have no mercy on any of them" said the older robot as the scene blurred in black, leaving only his red eye, which also blurred in black.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? The truth is that I never thought of such a story until a few years ago. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon. Until then, enjoy the suspense and let your imagination take you. I love the stories that have to be updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a universe, in an underwater city called Bikini Bottom, in a pineapple under the sea, SpongeBob lived.

"It's time to start another day of work on the Krusty Krab" SpongeBob said just as he left home to walk to work. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" he repeated over and over as he trotted to his destination. "I'm ready..." but he stopped when he noticed a slight gleam from the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" he asked curiously as he walked towards some algae from which the glow came. He put the algae aside and could see that what gave the glow was a gem. He took the gem and looked at it curiously. "What is this?" he asked himself.

* * *

In another universe, on an island separated from the rest of the world, lived the young longneck, Littlefoot. He and his friends were adapting to the 21st century in which they woke up after surviving extinction.

"I wonder what we'll do today. Will we go somewhere in the world? Or will we stay here and play?" he asked himself as he walked in the direction of where the others were, but then he noticed a slight gleam in front of him.

Curious about that, he approached and discovered that the glow came from a gem. He stared at it for a while. "What's this doing here?".

* * *

In a third universe, in the region of Kalos, near a village, was Chespin who was training his **Needle Arm** against a tree.

"Phew. Wow, who knew this movement would require such training" he sighed as he sat against a tree because he had been practicing for hours. "Anyway, I think it's been enough for now, I should go see the rest" he said as he turned to leave, but stopped when he noticed a slight glow on a high branch of the tree.

"Mmm, is it a diamond?" he asked recalling his trip that took him and his friends to a war over the region. Curious about the brightness, he used **Vine Whip** to hold on to the branch and use it to rise up to be on the branch. Once there, he realized that the brightness didn't come from a diamond, but from a gem. "How did this get up here?" he said, realizing that they were at a great height.

* * *

In a fourth universe, in the magical kingdom of Equestria, in the small town of Ponyville, in the castle of friendship, lived the princess of friendship Twilight Sparkle.

She was now sitting quietly in her library reading another of her many books. "Well, I've finished this one. Now let's move on to the next one" She closed the book she was reading and went to place it in its corresponding place. Just when she placed the book in the right hole, she noticed a slight gloss at the top of the shelf, between 2 books.

"That's weird" Twilight said. It flew to the same height as the glitter. She used her magic to separate the 2 books and discovered that the brightness came from a gem. She took it with her magic and frowned. "I told Spike not to let his food go around".

* * *

In a fifth universe, in the hundred-acre wood, lived a bear named Winnie the Pooh, who was wandering happily through the forest he saved from destruction a short time ago.

He felt his tummy roar. " Oh, bother! Looks like my little tummy isn't satisfied. Maybe Rabbit has honey to give me" He was about to head to his friend's house, when he noticed a slight glow in the bushes.

"Is it you, Tigger?" asked Pooh. He approached the bushes and as he looked inside, he saw that the glow came from a gem. He took the gem and watched it in confusion. "I've never seen anything like this" Pooh said.

* * *

In the same universe as before, but on a farm in London, lived Patch, one of the 101 Dalmatians.

Patch was running around the field as he played hide-and-seek with his brothers. He looked around for the right place to hide, but stopped when he saw a slight gleam near a tree.

Patch approached the tree and looked around until he found the origin of the glow, a gem. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny guys. If this is a joke, it's not going to work" said Patch, referring to the jokes that are usually made between them.

He noticed a shadow behind him, he worried when he saw that the shadow was unfamiliar to him. "Gasp. Guys, this isn't funny". He turned his head. "Aaahhh".

* * *

"Maybe Rabbit knows what it is. He knows a lot of things" Pooh said, still curious about the gem.

Suddenly, a shadow hover over him. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" But the figure didn't answer and jumped over Pooh. "Aaahhh".

* * *

"Now that I see it well, it doesn't look like any gem I've ever seen before" Twilight said, still with the gem gripped with her magic as she walked through the castle corridors.

Suddenly, he heard a metallic noise behind him. She turned around and was nervous to see what it was. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Twilight asked as the figure quickly approached her. "Aaahhh".

* * *

"Good. It doesn't matter what it is. I can't leave it here" said Chespin who was back on the floor with the gem in his hand.

Then, he noticed a huge shadow behind him. "Ugh. Dad, I've been training for hours, I need a break," said Chespin who turned around to face his "father", but realized it wasn't him. "Hey, you're not my father".

* * *

"I should show it to others, maybe this will lead to a new adventure" said Littlefoot excited to live another adventure from the moon.

"That's weird. The weatherman said today would be a sunny day," said Littlefoot noting that a large shadow blocked out the sun. He turned his head to see the real cause. "Aaahhh".

* * *

"I still don't know what this is" said SpongeBob who was still analyzing the gem without knowing what it was. "Think SpongeBob, what your friend says about this". Then a cloud of thought came out of one of his holes and in it came a picture of Patrick.

"_If you find something small and shiny on the floor, it's most likely a candy_" said the Patrick of thought.

SpongeBob snapped his fingers "That's it. It's a candy that someone would have dropped. I wonder what it will taste like". Without thinking twice, he threw the gem in his mouth and began to savor it. "Ag. It doesn't taste like candy. It doesn't actually taste like anything".

Suddenly, a shadow came up behind him, SpongeBob turned around to see what it was and "Aaahhh" *Tos**Tos**Tos*. "I think I swallowed the weird candy". After saying that, he was grabbed by a pair of robotic tweezers.

* * *

SpongeBob started opening his eyes heavily. "Oh, my head. What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head as if he had had a hangover.

"That's what I'd like to know too" said an unknown voice to SpongeBob. He rubbed his eyes to adapt to the light and saw that he was inside a cage in some kind of laboratory, but what surprised him was that he wasn't the only one inside the cage.

All around him he saw other creatures he had never seen before. One was a kind of lizard with a long neck, another was a kind of green rodent with barbs on its head from which came the voice of before, another was a small unicorn with wings and a strange mark, another was a kind of teddy bear and the last was a puppy. "What's going on here" asked SpongeBob wanting answers to what was going on.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is a giant robot next to me and then this" said the lizard, also confused with the situation.

"Hey, that happened to me, too, I was at my own when that robot appeared and captured me" said the rodent with an angry tone towards the robot.

"Did that happen to you, too?" asked the lizard to the remaining three.

"Yes, that machine attacked me without warning and then I woke up in this cage," said the winged unicorn.

"Me too" said the teddy bear.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is very rare. Why did they bring us here?" asked the pup looking at the lab they were in.

"It doesn't matter now" the rodent grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled and pushed hoping to break them. "Get me out of here! I want to talk to a lawyer! I have my rights!" His tantrum was interrupted when a magical aura caused by Twilight read him to put him next to the rest.

"Calm down. We're not going to accomplish anything by screaming and getting angry. Why don't we show up? Maybe we can work things out better," said the winged unicorn acting like the pacifist.

"Me. Me. I start," SpongeBob said, raising and waving his hand like an excited student. "Hello everyone, my name is SpongeBob".

"I'm Littlefoot, I'm a longneck" the lizard was introduced.

"I am Chespin, a pokémon" the rodent was introduced.

"I am Winnie the Pooh, but everyone calls me Pooh" the teddy bear was introduced.

"My name is Patch" introduced the puppy.

"And I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship" the winged unicorn was introduced.

"Are you a princess?" asked Chespin arcing an eyebrow.

"Yes, why do you say that?" Twilight asked, believing they would know without hesitation.

"Because I knew a princess and you look nothing like her. In fact, none of you look like anything I've ever seen before" Chespin said, mentioning the most obvious thing about the moment.

"Yes. Now that you say it, I've never seen or heard of beings like you. Well, Patch does because he's a Dalmatian, but the rest is different" said Littlefoot.

They all started looking at each other waiting for one of them to have some idea or theory about themselves.

"Think, think, think" said Pooh as he made his typical thinking gesture.

"I think I have a theory" Twilight said, having a possible response to the situation.

"What is it?" asked Pooh rubbing his head from thinking so much.

"Have you heard of the existence of other universes?" Twilight asked, earning looks of confusion from others. She sighed with annoyance when she saw that she had to explain everything. "There are different universes or worlds if you prefer. Some may be the same in some ways and others may be very different, as might be the case in our case" Twilight explained in abbreviated form so they wouldn't make a mess in their heads.

"Are you saying that each of us comes from a different universe?" asked Littlefoot understanding the situation.

"It would be the most logical thing to do, because where I come from, I've never seen or heard things like dinosaurs or pokémon" Twilight added, confirming her theory.

"I don't think that would be the case with Pooh and me" they all looked to Patch hoping he would explain. "One day, I read in the newspaper that a billionaire named Laxtar was defeated by a teddy bear" turned his gaze to Pooh. "I think you were that bear".

Pooh was thinking about what Patch said, "Ah, yes" laughed a little "Now I remember. Yes, I, with the help of my friends, defeated Laxtar and saved our home".

"So that means you two must come from the same universe" Twilight said, completing her multiverse theory.

"Okay, okay. It's amazing all this multiverse and so on. But that doesn't explain why we're all in this cage" Chespin said, wanting the answer everyone was waiting for.

"Don't worry. We'll get the answer soon enough" said SpongeBob.

"How do you know that?" Littlefoot asked.

"Because someone's on the other side of the door" SpongeBob said as he pointed to the lab door. The others quickly turned toward the door to see it open, and the same robots that captured them passed through.

"Hey! Those are the robots that captured me. Come here, you cowards, so that I can teach you a lesson based on blows" said angrily Chespin who tried to go towards them despite being in a cage, but Pooh and SpongeBob grabbed his arms so that he wouldn't move.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you" said a terrifying metallic voice that made everyone tense at the new voice. They looked at the door and saw that the one who spoke was the older robot who had just entered the laboratory.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, overcoming her nerves from before.

"Of course, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is TX-666 and you are my prisoners" said the senior robot without taking his eyes off others.

"What do you want from us? Why have you brought us here?" asked Littlefoot hoping to know what they have been wondering since they arrived at the place.

"Simple. Tell me, do you remember finding a strange gem?" asked TX knowing the answer.

The group's eyes widened as they remembered the above.

"It's true, I remember that before I was captured, I found a brilliant gem" said Littlefoot, remembering everything.

"It also happened to me; I was about to go home when I found a gem" said Chespin.

"I also found a gem, but I thought it was my assistant's" said Twilight.

"I think I also found something similar in the woods" said Pooh.

"That makes 2 of us" Patch said.

"Exactly" confirmed TX. "Those gems are more valuable and powerful than you think. The fact that you have found them assumes that you are special. So, you must be eliminated".

The group became very nervous when they knew they were going to be killed for finding a gem. They wanted to escape, but even if they did get out of the cage, they would have to face TX and he looked very strong and powerful.

"However, there is something that worries me" TX directed his eye to SpongeBob "You, what have you done with your gem?" he asked.

"Gem?" asked SpongeBob. It took a few seconds for him to snap his fingers. "Oh, you mean that little shiny thing I found on the floor? I swallowed it" said SpongeBob, making the others keep their mouths open.

"Did you find an unknown thing on the ground and swallow it?" asked Twilight, doubting the intelligence of his cage mate.

"I thought it was candy, and I accidentally swallowed it when I saw the robot that captured me" SpongeBob said, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, SpongeBob felt a pair of robotic arms clutching his arms. "Hey? What's going on?" They picked him up and pulled him out of the cage through the locked door when he left. "Let go!" he pleaded as he moved his legs wildly trying to free himself from the grip of the robots. They took him to an operating table where his arms and legs chained him, putting him in a cross position.

"You're in luck" TX said as he approached the table. "With this little unexpected, I'll be able to get your gem and kill you at the same time, saving me a lot of time".

From the roof under a giant saw that surpassed SpongeBob's size. The saw began to turn at full speed as it slowly descended toward SpongeBob.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt, at least a lot" TX said as if it was fun.

SpongeBob stared at the saw that was getting closer and closer. "AAAHHH!" he shouted in terror. In desperation he tried to free himself, until he jumped out, leaving his arms and legs behind. He was suspended in the air and new arms and legs came out. When he landed on the ground, he began to run and scream.

Everyone around him stared at him with eyes as open as plates at SpongeBob's illogical act. SpongeBob kept running back to the cage. He grabbed the bars of the door and tried to open it. "I want in! I want in! I don't want to be cut in half again" begged SpongeBob.

Before anyone helped him, a shadow hovered over him, SpongeBob stood against the cage to see that he was cornered by TX. "I don't know how you did that, but it will be the last thing you'll do in your miserable life" TX said as he pointed his cannon that was being loaded at him.

"Move away" exclaimed Littlefoot, causing him and the others inside the cage to move away from the impact zone. SpongeBob also did it the moment the cannon fired a beam of energy. When the beam went out, you could see that everyone was fine and that the cage had a big hole between its bars.

"WE ARE FREE!" Chespin said happily as he came out of the cage with the rest, but his state of happiness was gone when he saw an army of robots surrounding him and the others. "WE ARE DEAD!".

"I've been nice to you before, but I see I'll have to do things the hard way" said TX looking at the team.

"Don't worry guys. If we work together, we can handle it" said SpongeBob who seemed like the only one who was willing to fight.

Twilight looked behind him to see they were near a wall. Having an idea of what to do, she turned around, loaded her magic horn and threw a magical beam at the wall, causing a large hole facing the outside. "Quick, run! You have to get out of here" said Twilight who began to run towards the newly created exit.

"Run and live. That's a plan I can follow" said Chespin, who began following Twilight along with the rest, with SpongeBob being the only one left behind.

SpongeBob stared at the hole that the others came out through, then turned to see that in front of him was an army of robots next to TX. He laughed nervously "I think it would be better if I joined them" second then instead there was a figure of his made of smoke. When the smoke from the figure dissipated, it was seen that SpongeBob was still in the same place as before "Ups, I forgot to run" second after another figure of his made of smoke was in place, but when dissipated there was nothing.

No robot did or said anything about that illogical, but one of the robots had his head exploded because of it. TX angry snarl "What are you idiots doing? KILL THEM! KILL EVERYONE! I want to see their lifeless bodies".

After he said that, all the robots came out the hole with the intention of finding the fugitives and eliminating them.

* * *

**AN: You see. This was the first time I wrote an interaction between characters from different universes. I repeat that if there is a problem, let me know. Keep enjoying the story.**

**I also report that I will be uploading the first chapters every few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is a special chapter with a special guest, you would never have imagined who would appear. Just one keyword: 2011.**

* * *

In a city at night, the team was running desperately to dodge the robots from which they escaped. They were running as they raffled off the people walking around.

"Quick, this way" said Littlefoot who had spotted an alley to hide and rest.

They listened to him and everyone ran to the alley where they stopped to catch their breath.

"We seem to have lost them" said Patch sitting on the floor to rest.

"Hey, Twilight" Pooh said, calling her attention. "How did you do the wall?" he asked curiously.

"Well. I did it with my magic" Twilight explained.

"Wait. You say you had magical powers AND AT NO TIME WILL YOU THINK TO USE IT TO ESCAPE!" Chespin shouted angrily at that late revelation.

Twilight smiled nervously with a blush and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess with all the other dimensional stuff, I forgot" Twilight said, trying to apologize.

"Now that I think about it. SpongeBob, how could you do that thing you did before?" asked Chespin curious about his abilities.

"What?" asked SpongeBob.

"You know. When you left the table without extremities and then had some new ones grow on you" Chespin said, reminding him of the strange event that occurred.

"Oh, do you mean something like that?" asked SpongeBob as he ripped off his right arm and then another one came out, causing everyone to be amazed at that.

"Yeah, that. How the hell do you do that?" Chespin asked.

"I don't know. It happens to me along with other things" SpongeBob said, explaining everything he could.

"You know, you look like a friend of mine who does a lot of meaningless things" Twilight said, recalling the number of times Pinkie Pie did things that defied logic.

"Guys. I wouldn't want to complicate things, but, where are we?" Littlefoot asked.

Not only were they in a city, but the people walking around were completely strange, in the sense that they all had different shapes and sizes.

"Does this place sound like anything to any of you?" Twilight asked, having an idea of what was going on.

The others shook their heads.

"That's what I was afraid of" sighed Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Patch.

"From what I see. It's possible that TX took us to a different universe than ours" explained Twilight.

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Pooh, confused by the answer.

"Maybe it was so that, in case we escaped, we would have no way to go back or ask for help" Littlefoot said, continuing Twilight's explanation.

"Don't come…back" stuttered SpongeBob understanding the situation they were in. "Aahh" shouted as he ran in circles down the alley with his arms raised. "What are we going to do? Aahh. How are we going to get back? Aahh" he asked as he continued to run in circles.

SpongeBob stopped when he got a pigtail from Littlefoot. "Calm down. I'm sure we'll find a way back to our universes" Littlefoot said, reassuring the hysterical sponge.

"Chss. Here they come" Patch said, silencing everyone when he saw a couple of robots approaching the alley.

They all stood against the wall.

"Whatever happens, don't make any noise," whispered Littlefoot, making sure they didn't hear them.

The robots passed the alley slowly as they inspected the surroundings in search of their targets. As they moved away, the team sighed mentally at the sight that they had been misled.

GGGRRR

A grunt sounded and caught the attention of the robots who turned their heads in the direction of the alley. The team strained to see that they had been located and gave an angry look to the person responsible for the grunt, Pooh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hungry" Pooh said as he rubbed his tummy.

The robots blocked the alley and with their visors located the team. "Localized targets. Proceeding to eliminate" said one of the robots as they both loaded their cannons in the direction of the team.

"I'm going to eliminate your ugly cube face" said Chespin sick of it. He jumped up and used **Pin Missile** against the robots, destroying them in the process. "Let's get out of here" he ordered the others, beginning to run down the street with two other robots who located them because of the previous explosion.

"So, you also have special powers" Twilight said as they ran, remembering how Chespin got her magic.

"Save yourself first, ask later" said Chespin who looked behind him to see two other robots chasing them.

The robots decided to change tactics and began firing energy bullets as they continued to chase them. Some bullets were dodged or failed; others hit some passers-by who were out there. However, one of the bullets hit near where Twilight was, causing it to fall.

"Twilight!" said Littlefoot who realized the situation and saw how one of the robots was very close to her. Without hesitation, he ran back and rammed the robot, pushing it towards the second robot. The confusion lasted long enough for Littlefoot to help Twilight get up and get back with the others in the getaway "Run, run!".

"Thank you" said Twilight grateful for the rescue.

"There's no need to give them" said Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the friendly moment, but WE HAVE ROBOTS MURDOCKING THE HEELS" shouted SpongeBob threatening to get hysterical again.

Suddenly, as they were about to cross a street, a huge vehicle stopped in front of them. The team was cornered between the suspect vehicle and the robots. They thought they would have to fight to survive, but that changed when from the top of the vehicle came a pair of missiles that went to the robots, causing an explosion that left nothing but robot debris.

The team considered that whoever drove the vehicle was a friend and not an enemy. Then the door of the vehicle opened, "Come on, get in!" said a voice from inside the vehicle.

"For me it's okay" said Pooh who got into the vehicle without wasting time.

The others looked at each other before deciding to follow him inside. As soon as the last of them entered, the door was closed, and the vehicle started running through the streets.

Inside the vehicle, the team sat in chairs and on the floor breathing heavily to catch their breath. "Who... who are you?" asked Littlefoot, wanting to meet their rescuers.

"We are the Thundercats" said Lion-O, leader of the Thundercats.

"Thank you so much for helping us, but how did you know we were in danger?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Let's say an old acquaintance of ours told us that you were in danger and wanted us to rescue you" said Tygra, Lion-O's older brother.

"If he asked you to rescue us, why didn't you come earlier?" asked Patch.

"It's not easy to travel between different universes" Cheetara said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Pooh asked, having a mess of thoughts.

"For now, leave in a hurry. We have company" said Panthro, the Thundertank driver, pointing to the monitors. Everyone looked at them to discover that there was a swarm of robots behind them.

"Hey, why don't you use those old missiles or any weapons in this vehicle?" asked Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry, but we spent most of our arsenal in a confrontation with Mumm-ra's forces" Panthro said as he tried to avoid the numerous bullets that robots fired at them from behind.

"We'll have to take care of it ourselves. You stay here and stay safe" said Lion-O who came out the top hatch next to Tygra and Cheetara.

"That's fine with me" Chespin said.

Once the three were on the roof of the Thundertank, they looked at the swarm of robots chasing them.

"Do your thing, little brother" said Tygra with a smile, knowing what he was going to do.

Lion-O drew a short sword. He swung it to the left. "Thunder" the sword grew a bit longer. Then to the right. "Thunder" the sword became even longer. Then he pointed it forward. "Thunder" the sword became longer again. Finally, he lifted it up high and the red gem of the sword formed the symbol of a feline. "Thundercats...Hooo!" from the sword arose a red lightning that went off shot until disappearing in the sky. With that the sword of omens was completed.

The robots spotted the three of them on the vehicle and approached them to attack them. Lion-O swung the sword to cut a robot by the torso, then swung it down to split one in half. One of the robots pointed his cannon at him, but Lion-O cut off his arm before striking him with a blow that knocked him down.

Tygra struck with his whip, causing some robots to retreat like domesticated animals. A robot tried to approach him, but Tygra hit him with the whip, knocking him down. Another tried it too, but Tygra grabbed him with the whip and began to spin him like a merry-go-round, hitting every robot that was nearby, when he noticed the clear coast, he threw the captive robot towards another robot, knocking them both down.

A robot loaded his cannon to shoot Tygra from behind, it would have been this way if a cane hadn't pierced his chest, Tygra turned to see the robot disconnected and impaled being thrown aside, revealing that his savior was Cheetara. Both boyfriends smiled and returned to the fight.

Cheetara moved nimbly among the robots as she struck them with her cane or kicked them. A group of robots surrounded her, yet Cheetara smiled. She nailed the cane to the ground and began to turn with her legs outstretched as she grabbed the cane and kicked all the robots around her. After knocking them all down, she went on with her business.

Panthro continued to drive the Thundertank through the streets while monitoring the process of his friends from time to time. He smiled when he saw some robots easily shot down, but his smile left when he saw more coming. "I guess I'll have to go give them a hand" he tilted his head back as he kept looking at the road. "Do any of you know how to drive a heavily armed vehicle?" he asked, hoping that someone other than the children would answer.

"Uuhh. I know how to drive a little" SpongeBob said with his hand raised.

"I'm good at that. Come here" Panthro asked. SpongeBob approached the driver's cabin. "Take the controls, boy. Whatever happens, get us away from those robots". Panthro put SpongeBob in his seat quickly to keep up the pace as he went out the top hatch to help his friends.

WilyKat sat in the co-pilot seat. "Don't worry. It's very easy. Just take it easy" he told SpongeBob because he was a little nervous.

SpongeBob let out a sigh to relax. "No problem. Take it EASY" as soon as he said that, he hit the accelerator with all his might.

The recent increase in speed was so great that those inside were pushed into the back wall and those above fell on the ceiling while holding on to avoid falling. "Who have you put behind the wheel?" asked Tygra, frowning at Panthro as he grabbed Cheetara with one hand while the other clung to the roof of the vehicle. Panthro put on a face of regret thinking he had made a huge mistake.

SpongeBob drove the Thundertank wildly and swiftly through the streets, people had to move quickly so as not to be run over, but everything in front of them was completely destroyed or sent flying. Despite this, the robots continued to chase them.

"Ugh. They don't seem to get tired" SpongeBob said as he looked directly at the robots sticking his head out the window, not realizing where he was driving. "I'll find a shortcut" SpongeBob turned the steering wheel abruptly, causing the Thundertank to spin violently as it continued to advance.

Those upstairs screamed as they clung to their lives and those below were in an almost similar situation. The Thundertank continued to turn until it stopped heading in another direction.

"Hey. Not to bother. But could you slow down?" WilyKit pleaded as he held on to Twilight.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control" SpongeBob said as he looked at a map of the city that he pulled out of nowhere using his feet to steer the wheel.

Without realizing it, SpongeBob ran the Thundertank through the wall of a shopping mall, leaving a hole in the impact zone. The camera moved around the outside of the building while the chaos was being heard.

"Hello sir" "Hello lady" "Sorry" "Sorry" "Make way" "Uy, that jacket is on sale" "Nice hat sir" "Hello, I'm SpongeBob". That's what SpongeBob was saying as he innocently circulated inside without paying attention to the screams of the people.

The camera went to the other side of the building from where the Thundertank came through another wall. The top 4 were covered with clothes while the interior was full of all kinds of products. In all that time, SpongeBob drove with an innocent smile as if nothing was wrong.

He looked into his window and saw a young man glued to the window. "Hello" waved SpongeBob to the stranger in the window, who then peeled off to fall. "And goodbye" said SpongeBob innocently. He looked in the rearview mirror to see that there were no more robots chasing them. "We seem to have lost them. I'd better park this" he said as he handled all the buttons and levers looking for the right one.

Then, the Thundertank moved quickly along the road, until they passed the ramp of a truck that sent them flying through the air. They all started screaming as they passed the full moon. The vehicle began to fall and, as if it were a joke, began to throw until it stopped between 2 vehicles. "Yes, perfect parallel parking" said SpongeBob as he turned off the vehicle with a silly smile.

He turned to see the ones inside, only to find them with traumatic expressions. "It's all right. Now we're safe" he said as he shook his hands at a "_job well done_".

"Safe? SAFE?!" asked Chespin, who removed the trauma, put on an angry face and clung to SpongeBob with his face close to his own. "Do you have any idea what you haven't been through? What kind of driver are you?".

"Heh, heh. The truth is I'm not a driver, I'm still at the driving school" SpongeBob explained without realizing the situation.

All who were inside were left with their eyes and mouths open to hear such an explanation. They had let a total rookie drive, and a crazy one. Twilight even threatened to faint if it wasn't for the 4 out there coming back in, all with an expression of fury on their faces, especially Panthro's face.

Panthro grabbed SpongeBob by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face. "I've done a lot of things in my life, but the only thing I'll really regret is leaving you behind the wheel" Panthro said, threatening to yell at him and do something painful to him.

"Well, it could have gone worse, couldn't it?" SpongeBob said thinking he hadn't done so badly.

From outside the Thundertank you could see the city in flames, the sounds of the emergency services and the screams of the people covered the place. In some parts you could see burning buildings and columns of smoke coming out of where buildings used to be.

"Panthro. Calm down, now that we are out of reach of the robots, we can continue the mission" said Lion-O, who placed a hand on his friend's shoulder hoping to calm him down.

Panthro groaned, released SpongeBob and headed to his seat. "Let's get this over with as soon as possible" he said as he started the Thundertank's engines and started it up.

"Where are we going now?" asked Pooh.

"We're going to take you to a place where you'll find the answers to your questions" Panthro said as he activated a small device.

Suddenly, in front of them, a portal arose, through which they passed. Seconds later they left the portal on a hill in broad daylight.

"This is your stop" said Lion-O opening the door of the vehicle.

The team came out one by one from the Thundertank.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Patch.

"We're sorry, but our mission was to rescue you and bring you here" Cheetara said with a little regret that she could no longer help you.

"What are we supposed to do?" Twilight asked, wanting to know the meaning of it all.

"Here is the being who told us about you and who knows what's really going on," said Tygra.

The team was surprised and confused by that. The one who sent the Thundercats to save them is there and would give them the answers they were looking for.

"How can we find him?" asked SpongeBob.

"Simple, being responds to the name Gamlorf" Panthro said from the cockpit.

"Good luck, guys" Lion-O said before closing the door.

The last thing their team saw was the Thundertank setting off again for another newly opened portal, which then closed as soon as it crossed.

"Well, at least we know who we're looking for" Littlefoot said, trying to find the positive side of that.

"Yes, but the question is: Where are we?" Pooh said as everyone looked at the city next to the hill they were on.

* * *

**AN: The Thundercats! For those who don't understand, it's the Thundercats of 2011. I never saw the original series, but I saw that version and I loved it. It was a pity it didn't get the audience enough to continue. I think that's why they created that new version of 2019. If I find those who came up with the idea, something bad will happen. Very bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another special chapter with a special guest, in this one, the protagonists will be in a series that I saw in my childhood and I loved it, and I hope you the same. Enjoy this special episode and if there is any problem, tell me. ****Alert: This chapter may contain spoilers of my previous stories. If you want to read them, I don't care.**

* * *

The team stared curiously at the city near where the Thundercats had left them after escaping from the robots.

"Does anyone know where we might be?" asked Littlefoot.

"I think we're in Beverly Hills" Pooh deduced.

"How do you know?" asked Chespin curiously.

"It puts it on that sign" replied Pooh as he pointed to a sign near them that read: **WELCOME TO BEVERLY HILLS**.

"How come we didn't see it before?" Patch asked.

"Well. According to the Thundercats, Gamlorf is in this city. On the move" said SpongeBob as he began to walk toward the city.

"One moment" said Twilight who stopped SpongeBob with his magic and placed him next to the others. "We can't go straight to the city" he said.

"Why not?" asked SpongeBob.

"With everything that's happened to us, I can deduce that we're in a totally different universe than where we were before or even ours and it's not to offend, but I think our appearance would draw too much attention" Twilight explained to the rest of the team.

"Twilight is right. If those robots are still looking for us, we shouldn't get too much attention" Littlefoot said in support of Twilight's explanation.

"So, what do you suggest? Dress up?" asked Chespin.

"It won't be necessary. I know a spell that will make us invisible to the eyes of others, but not to our own" Twilight said.

"Then, as long as we can see each other, won't others?" Pooh said, trying to understand the idea.

"Sounds like a good plan" SpongeBob supported.

Once Twilight received everyone's approval, she concentrated her magic on her horn. She threw a magic bolt at each of them, including herself. For a few seconds they were surrounded by a bright lavender-colored aura, then they became totally invisible.

"Wow. It's the second time I've become invisible" SpongeBob said as he looked at himself. In the eyes of others, they were totally invisible, but to them they looked transparent, like ghosts.

"Did you become invisible once?" Patch asked.

"Yes, the only difference is that this time I'm not naked" said SpongeBob.

That made other people's eyes stay wide open. They wanted to ask him about it, but they didn't because they didn't want to know why he was naked.

"Anyway. Let's not waste any more time and go look for Gamlorf" said Littlefoot, not wanting to know.

The team began his search mission to find Gamlorf who, they were told, had the answers to his questions about what was going on. During the walk, Twilight's spell worked properly, because no one was watching or paying attention to them. Of course, they had to dodge them so as not to stumble upon them, they were invisible, but they weren't ghosts. Wanting to entertain themselves during the search, they decided to tell each other about themselves to get to know each other better, since they were in it together.

SpongeBob told them some of the adventures he had with his friends, his favorite job, when he went to recover Neptune's crown and when he accidentally created a post-apocalyptic world in which he wasn't born. Some were confused as to how his universe was capable of breaking physical laws, because he told them that there was fire, a beach, fish drowning, all under water. But they decided to let it go after having seen everything before. They were a little surprised, however, when they learned that he faced great challenges to save his city.

Littlefoot spoke to them from birth until he and his friends survived extinction. The rest apologized because they felt sorry for him and the others for the fact that they were the last of their species. But Littlefoot told them that nothing happened, that in spite of it, he and his friends went on, learning many things and living many adventures. That made everyone smile when they saw that, in spite of everything bad, he kept smiling first and foremost, helping his friends.

Chespin told them the story of the pokémon in his universe. Needless to say, everyone was surprised to learn of a universe full of powerful creatures, even if Twilight lived in a magical world, that wasn't comparable to the world of Pokémon. He also told them that he and his friends went on a mission to defend a kingdom from an evil army whose leader was defeated by him, of course, he omitted certain details because of the promise he made to Diancie.

It was Twilight's turn and now the others were surprised to learn about Equestria's world history and the adventures she had with her friends to save the kingdom. Littlefoot commented that they were like him and his friends, except for the fact that they had no duty to protect a kingdom, earning everyone's laughter. She also told them of her last adventure, in which she had to enter unknown territory to defeat an evil god who wanted to destroy everything. The others were shocked when Twilight told them she had the power to become a goddess, Chespin even nearly fainted.

Then Pooh told them about his home, the Hundred Acre Wood and the many adventures he and his friends had. The others laughed slightly at some of his adventures because they seemed fun and childish. He also told them when the forest was in danger of disappearing and he led an army against the man who wanted to destroy it. The others were surprised to learn that a bear who seemed nice and innocent would be able to do something like that.

Finally, it's Patch's turn. He told them that he was born into a family with 14 siblings, but one day, an evil woman kidnapped him and 84 other Dalmatian puppies, all to make a coat with their fur. Everyone was shocked to discover that a woman could be so evil, Twilight mentioned that if Fluttershy found out about it, she would go for that woman. Then he told them how their parents saved them all and after they returned home, they and their owners adopted them all, totaling 101 Dalmatians. He also told them that, on the day they moved to a farm, he got lost and met his idol, Thunderbolt, and, with his help, frustrated that woman's plans again. Then he told them how he ended up in Paris by accident, met new friends and together they stopped the robbery of the century. Everyone was amazed to learn that a puppy had gone through all that.

"Wow, if you think about it, we've all had our share of adventures" said Littlefoot, making the whole team laugh at that coincidence.

"Yes, but there is one more thing we have in common and that is that despite the circumstances, our friends are there to help us and vice versa" Twilight said.

All smiled and nodded in agreement at what had been said, as well as the fact that they were beginning to make friends.

But joy passed when they turned a corner and stopped moving when they saw a couple of robots inspecting the area.

"Ro" Chespin was about to scream, but Twilight stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Chsst. Don't say anything. While we're under the spell, they won't be able to see us" Twilight whispered worried about the sudden turn of events.

"Then we'd better back up and get as far away from here as possible" whispered Patch.

But before they could take a step, one of the robots turned his gaze to their location, causing everyone to freeze where they were, trying not to give away their position.

The robot scanned the area with its eye, but found nothing. "Proceeding to thermal scanning" declared the robot. At first, from his point of view, he didn't see anything, but when he activated the thermal scan, he saw 6 traces of heat in front of him.

"Don't worry, being invisible they won't be able to hurt us" whispered SpongeBob sure they could get out of that situation.

However, he was wrong, as the robot loaded his cannon and fired in the area where SpongeBob was. The others gasped in horror as the shot destroyed SpongeBob's head, leaving only his body, arms and legs.

The next minute, SpongeBob got a new head from his body. "Or maybe I'm wrong" said SpongeBob regardless of what happened to him before. "RUN!" he shouted.

Twilight undid the spell and the team began another chase to escape the robots.

During the chase, the robots began firing energy bullets at the team. They managed to dodge them, but some crashed into cars, windows and other things. The people around them began to panic about it.

"Quick, let's throw them off there" Chespin said, pointing to an alley near where they were going to pass.

With no choice, the others followed him into the alley. However, seconds after they entered the alley, they discovered that it was a dead end.

"Damn, turn it around" SpongeBob said.

But when they turned around and saw the robots in front of them, the team slowly receded back to feel the wall of the alley.

"Targets identified and located. Proceeding to elimination" said one of the robots as they both loaded their cannons.

The team was starting to worry about that being its end, but things changed when a laser went through one of the robots, splitting it into 2.

"Huh?" said the team as a whole wondering what that was or rather who did it.

They saw 3 figures above them making a lap in the air and landing elegantly on the ground in front of the team and in front of the remaining robot. The 3 figures revealed to be 3 teenage girls, the first was a redhead with a green suit, the second was a blonde with a red suit and the third was a brunette with a yellow suit.

"We're sorry we're late, but our friend took a while to get ready" said the one in the yellow suit as she turned her gaze to the one in the red suit.

"Hey, can't a girl be pretty when she goes on a mission?" asked the girl in the red suit with a touch of complaint.

"I'm sure you'll have questions, we'll answer them when we take care of that robot" said the woman in the green suit, giving the impression that she was in charge.

"If you are on the side of the targets, then you will also be eliminated" said the robot loading his cannons and pointing them at the girls.

The girls threw themselves at the robot as they dodged the energy bullets it fired. The one in the red suit stood next to the robot and pulled out a lipstick, to confuse the team, but instead of using it for her usual use, she pointed it at the robot and fired a small beam. It wasn't very strong, but it was enough to make the robot focus on defending himself from the beams of lipstick, opening it up for the yellow suit and green suit to start hitting him.

The team was astonished to see how those girls acted before the robot, because of the way they talked before, they had the theory that the same guy who sent the Thundercats to save them, sent those girls.

"I'm falling in love with them" Chespin said as he looked lovingly at the girls.

"What?" asked Twilight who thought he heard what he said.

"Nothing!" Chespin said as he regained his composure.

After a series of laser shots, blows and kicks, the girls moved away from the robot. The one in the green suit took out a package of dental floss, but when she took the dental floss out of the box, you could see that it was more robust than normal. The one in the green suit moved the dental floss like a cowboy bow and wrapped it around the robot, holding it long enough for the one in the red suit to slide underneath it and shoot a beam at the bottom, causing it to fall out, being extinguished by the blow.

"Wow" said Patch.

The girls gathered in front of the fallen robot. "Let's see what's in your little head" said the one in the yellow suit as she removed one of her earrings, revealing it as a flash drive that connected to the robot's head, after a few seconds, the earring emitted a beep as a sign of completion. The one in the yellow suit retrieved it and put it in place.

After doing that, they turned around to face the team that were still amazed by their rescuers.

"Okay, I'm going to ask" said Twilight who regained her composure. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam" said the one in the green suit.

"Clover" said the one in the red suit.

"Alex" said the one in the yellow suit.

"Let me guess. Gamlorf called you to help us" Littlefoot deduced, saying the most obvious thing about the moment.

"Well. Yes, but there's a different story than you think" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" asked Pooh.

"We'll explain it to you on the way" Clover said as the three girls turned around and advanced out of the alley. The team, knowing they could be trusted, followed her.

Outside the alley, the team was surprised to see a luxurious red sports car. Even Patch gave a wolf's whistle at how luxurious the vehicle was.

"Do you go up?" Alex's voice took the team out of their astonishment and they climbed into the back of the vehicle along with Alex. Once everyone was on top, the car started.

"So, what happened?" asked Chespin.

"When Gamlorf contacted us, he told us that you had come to this universe and wanted us to take you to it" Sam began as she was driving.

"But when the call was about to end, we heard some strange noises that we later identified as those robots from before" ended Clover from the copilot's seat.

"So most likely those robots captured Gamlorf" Patch deduced.

"Great!" commented Chespin sarcastically. "Not only are we being chased by robots, but we also lost the one we were looking for".

"It's not all lost" Alex said as he removed the earring/ flash drive from her ear. "This device has collected all the information from the robot. So, if that robot came from somewhere...".

"It will take us to where Gamlorf is being held prisoner" concluded Littlefoot, understanding the girls' plan.

"How do you have this technology?" asked Twilight. "You don't look like normal girls" she said.

"Really? What gave him away?" asked Alex sarcastically.

"We may be teenagers, but secretly we're spies for an agency called WOOHP" Sam explained.

"Wow, you're spies?!" SpongeBob cheerfully exclaimed, recalling the time he played the spy.

"Yes, and the best. We saved the world several times. We are totally spies" said Clover with arms folded and a smile of superiority, proud of her secret work.

"And I thought you couldn't impress me anymore" Chespin said in a dreamy, loving tone. Fortunately, no one paid attention to him.

"Now what do we do?" asked Twilight, who was still impressed with those girls' lives.

"We'll stop at a place where they can't find us. Once there, we'll connect on a flash drive and find out where Gamlorf is being held" Sam suggested.

Sam drove the vehicle to an underground car park, as soon as they parked the car, Alex passed the flash drive to Sam. She pressed a button and the vehicle's radio became a kind of minicomputer, in which she plugged in the flash drive and wrote some commands.

"By accessing the memory of the robot that we defeated earlier, analyzing the places it has frequented, Gamlorf will surely be..." said Sam as she entered the commands into the computer. In the end, the computer showed a map of the city with a flashing red dot on a building. "Here" she said, pointing to the blinking dot.

The team leaned in to better see where the point was pointing. "And... what is that place?" asked Patch.

"According to the records, it appears to be an abandoned warehouse that they plan to demolish in a couple of days" Alex said as she looked through a makeup mirror, which worked like a computer, to look for the information.

"Then we have no time to lose. Start the engines. Get going!" declared SpongeBob, standing on the seat.

"Unfortunately, if we don't want to attract attention, we'll have to go another way" Alex said, stopping the enthusiastic sponge.

"We have propulsion backpacks, but I don't think we can take you all" Clover said.

"No problem, I can use my magic to levitate them all while the 4 of us fly to the warehouse" Twilight said.

"Can you handle all of us?" Littlefoot asked.

"Don't worry. I have enough magic to take you all long enough to get to the warehouse safely" Twilight said.

"Come on, everybody, let's fly" Pooh said enthusiastically about the idea of flying.

The girls got up and activated their backpacks, from which wings, helmets and a propeller came out. With their engines on, they took off. Twilight used her magic to surround her new friends with a magical aura, and as soon as she took flight, she pulled the others where she was going, like tied balloons.

Twilight followed the girls as they flew through the city. Even though they were on a mission, the boys couldn't help but notice the city underneath them. Chespin and SpongeBob even stretched out their arms, acting like he was the one flying, even though it was Twilight.

The flight stopped when the girls landed on the roof of the warehouse, Twilight canceled her magic slowly, so the boys had a safe landing.

"Oh, bother" said Pooh complaining. "Is it over now? Could we repeat?" asked Pooh wanting to fly again.

"Maybe some other time, now we should concentrate on rescuing Gamlorf," Littlefoot said, calming his stuffed friend.

Everyone approached a skylight on the roof that gave a good view of what was going on in there. With lipstick/laser, Clover opened the skylight so that they could see and hear better what was going on. Inside you could see half a dozen robots patrolling the area and, in the middle, there was a block of ice with something frozen inside.

"Where's Gamlorf?" said SpongeBob who scanned the entire area and found nothing but robots.

"He' s there, inside that block of ice" said Sam pointing to that block.

The whole team looked at the block of ice, or rather, what was inside, or rather, who was inside. Everyone saw that inside the block there was a kind of shrimp in a meditative position with a stick in his hands.

"Is that Gamlorf?" asked Littlefoot who was confused by the appearance of the being they were looking for.

"And is he supposed to answer all our questions? Because I don't think so" said Chespin disappointed and angry.

"Don't be fooled, despite his looks, he's stronger and wiser than he looks" Alex said.

"He's right" supported Twilight. "One of the many friendship lessons I learned was that no one should be judged by their cover".

"What do we do now?" asked SpongeBob.

"You'll stay here while we release him" Sam said.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. I want to teach those robots a lesson," Chespin said, banging his fists against each other.

"We're sorry, but Gamlorf told us you were too important, and we don't want you to get hurt" Clover said.

The team wanted to refuse, but they remembered that they were in another universe, facing something they didn't quite understand. Also, from what they'd seen before, these girls seemed better prepared for that kind of thing.

"All right. Just be careful" said Littlefoot worried about them.

"Don't worry, it won't be the first time we've faced an army of robots" Alex winked.

Thus, the 3 spy girls, jumped by the skylight to the interior of the warehouse, their landing caught the attention of all the robots of the place.

"Intruder alert. Proceeding to elimination" declared all the robots in unison. The robots headed towards the girls, thus beginning another duel.

* * *

**AN: How are you? Did you like the appearance of Totally Spies? I saw it whenever I could as a child. Don't worry, I assure you there will be more special apparitions, just be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: In the last chapter, Totally Spies were going to start a duel against the robots to rescue Gamlorf, here you will see the result and what the protagonists will do afterwards. If there's a problem in the fights, tell me, it's because I haven't seen that series in a long time.**

* * *

The girls threw themselves at the robots, hit some of them, but they were too resistant and withstood the blows, even though they made them retreat. The girls stopped their rain of blows to dodge the energy bullets that other robots threw at them.

As he dodged, Clover pulled out her lipstick and started shooting at as many robots as she could. Some used their arms to defend themselves from the gunfire while others continued to fire it. Clover increased the power of the laser until it turned into a laser beam that, in 2 cuts, split 2 robots. She blew over her lipstick like a gun.

Alex continued to dodge bullets as she hit any robot in her path. Then she smiled when an idea crossed her mind. "Hey, piece of junk! Catch me if you can" after saying that, she ran off with the robot behind her as he shot her. Alex continued her 'chase' until she reached another robot, with a somersault jump, she climbed on to the head of one of the robots.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na" she hummed mockingly as she pulled out her tongue. The robot pointed his cannon at her, but before he reached her, she jumped out of the robot, causing the shot to blow the other robot's head off. Then she dodged the shots from the first robot again, continued dodging until she got behind the robot, taking advantage of a second to jump towards the robot and clung to its back.

The robot tried to get rid of her, but he couldn't reach her. Alex ripped out a piece of metal, revealing a lot of wires, started to pull and play with them until suddenly, sparks started to come out of the robot. Alex jumped out of the robot's back in time to see it move out of control, he was so out of control that he shot everywhere until he shot himself. Alex shook the dust off her hands at a job well done.

Sam used her dental loop to grab a robot and then swing it until it crashed into another robot. The two robots recovered and fired it again, but she continued to dodge the shots.

Thinking quickly, Sam used her dental loop to grab the arm/ cannon of one of the robots, gave a push that made the cannon aim at the other robot just as he fired, destroying the second robot. The robot was so busy looking at the robot he had killed that he didn't notice that his arm/ cannon had dried up. Sam pulled harder than before, so hard that he managed to pull the arm off the robot.

The robot felt nothing, only turned to see the person who had taken his arm. "You're not so intimidating with one arm, huh?" Sam said before punching the robot that sent him back in time for Clover and Alex to kick him, destroying him in the process.

The girls, seeing that they had eliminated all the robots, gathered near Gamlorf's ice block to collide with the fives.

"Yes, who are the best spies?" Clover cheerfully celebrated.

"Well. Now all we have left is..." Unfortunately, before Sam could finish that sentence, the warehouse doors opened, and a dozen robots passed through them. The robots gathered around the girls, all pointing their loaded cannons at them.

"Surrender. You are surrounded" declared all the robots in unison.

The girls had no choice but to raise their arms in surrender when they saw that the situation had worsened greatly. One of the robots stood in front of the rest with a cannon, pointed the cannon at the girls and fired. But instead of a beam of energy coming out, a beam came out that locked the girls in a block of ice, just like Gamlorf. They had been captured and imprisoned. The team couldn't help but gasp for horror as the girls who saved them and defeated a dozen robots had fallen.

"What do we do now? WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" asked SpongeBob who was in a state of panic over what he had seen.

"In my opinion, none of us expected more robots to show up" Pooh said.

"No more waiting" declared Chespin.

"What are you going to do?" Patch asked, having a slight idea of what his friend was thinking.

"I'm going to go down there, face those robots and save the girls and Gamlorf" Chespin said decisively.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Twilight. "That's a lot of robots. If 3 spy girls haven't been able to handle them, what are your chances?".

"I have no idea. But it's better than sitting around" Chespin replied.

"I agree" said Littlefoot to the surprise of the rest. "Those girls have helped us before when we were in danger. Now it's our turn to help them".

The rest looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Littlefoot again to nod in agreement.

"We need a plan to save them. And I know what to do" SpongeBob declared with a smile. "A strawberry and mango milkshake, please" he told the employee behind the counter of a milkshake store he was in at the time.

"SPONGEBOB!" shouted the rest to him, appearing behind him.

"What? I can't think on an empty stomach" said SpongeBob.

"It's official, next time we won't ask your opinion" Chespin said as he pushed SpongeBob with his feet crawling.

Littlefoot looked to his side to see Pooh drinking a milkshake. "Where did you get that shake?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"From the store counter" Pooh said as he pointed to the store they left behind.

"THIEF!" someone's scream made them both tense and run away before the situation got worse.

Inside the warehouse, recent robots more frequently patrolled the vicinity of the site and in the center were Gamlorf's ice blocks and girls. Behind a series of cardboard boxes there was the team, who looked into the situation.

"All right, we're in, but how are we going to defeat those robots and free their prisoners" Chespin asked, hoping some plan would emerge.

"Think, think, think" Pooh said with his thoughtful gesture. "Maybe we could go past them without being detected" he suggested.

"Eh... I doubt it very much" said Patch. "Those robots have the whole place under close surveillance. As soon as they see a single hair of ours, they'll shoot us".

"Mmm. Maybe there's a way to do it" Littlefoot said, drawing attention to the rest. "If we divert the attention of the robots elsewhere, we can approach the ice blocks and get them out of here" he said.

"All we need is a good distraction" Twilight ended.

"Oh, oh, I've got something that would help us with that" SpongeBob said when he pulled a rubber chicken out of his pocket. The rest stared at him in confusion.

"A rubber chicken?" asked Chespin, who was wondering how stupid he was.

SpongeBob looked at what he had taken out to put it back in his pocket, giving the rest a nervous smile. "Sorry, this wasn't it" he said as he searched his pocket. "Ah ha" he exclaimed when he found what he was looking for, then took out of his pocket a jar of soap bubbles.

"How is that going to help us?" asked Patch curiously and confusedly.

"I'm an expert on soap bubbles. This will create bubbles so spectacular that the robots won't take their eyes off them" SpongeBob explained.

"I find that hard to believe" said Chespin with his arms folded.

"Watch" said SpongeBob as he shook the stick in the boat and then pulled it out. He pointed it in the right direction and blew.

The rest were waiting for a giant bubble or something, but what came out left them speechless. The bubbles he made looked like a fish, then he blew again and created a bubble in the shape of a seahorse, then another in the shape of an elephant, and so on until he created a dozen bubbles in multiple shapes.

"Hey, look at that" said one of the robots pointing at the soap bubbles. All the robots turned to see them. "Oohh" exclaimed all the robots with astonishment.

"Okay, I take it back. It certainly worked" Chespin said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Quickly. It's our chance" Twilight said. The others nodded in agreement.

Stealthily, the team was walking behind the robots that were still distracted. After a while walking stealthily, they reached the ice blocks, but before they could grab them to move them, the bubbles exploded.

After all the bubbles exploded, the robots turned their attention to the ice blocks, meeting the equipment.

"Damn, I forgot that bubbles explode after a while," said SpongeBob because of the little flaw in his plan.

"Localized targets. Proceeding to elimination," said the robots in unison as they prepared to kill them.

"We'll have to move on to plan B" SpongeBob declared.

"What plan B?" asked Pooh.

Instead of answering, SpongeBob leapt and struck a karate blow that disabled one of the robots along with a karateka scream. The rest of the team was surprised to see him able to do that.

SpongeBob turned around to see them. "I take karate lessons, you know?" he said as he moved his arm in the form of a karate attack. The others understood at the time what he meant by 'plan B'.

"Now we are with a plan that I like" he said as he activated his unique characteristic movement in it: **Needle arm**.

The others followed his example and prepared to face the robots. Silence filled the place, both sides staring at each other, waiting for someone to throw the first move.

In the end it was SpongeBob who threw the first move by throwing a karate kick at another robot, making it back up. At that moment, the robots started shooting at the rest of the team that started their own attacks. SpongeBob wanted to help them, but the robot he hit came back and tried to crush him with his arm, but SpongeBob moved away in time and while the arm was still on the ground, took advantage of that moment to grab him.

"Sandy taught me this trick" said SpongeBob. He began to exert force on the shot, as he wanted to lift it over his shoulder and hit it from behind, but let's face it, he's very loose. At the end of a pull, he ended up detached from his own arms as he fell backwards. He stood up and saw the robot lift his arm off the ground and shake it slightly to remove his arms.

The robot turned his gaze to SpongeBob, who laughed nervously. The robot pointed his loaded cannon at him, but before he fired, SpongeBob leapt into the air and landed with a direct axe kick on the robot's head, splitting it in half. "I will also fight with my legs" SpongeBob declared.

Littlefoot spent a long time dodging the shots from the robots, despite facing many sharptooth, facing robots was something he didn't expect to do. Then, he remembered how he and his friends fought against the jackal army in Africa, especially a certain threehorn friend of his. Determined to try, he ran towards the wall, being close enough, jumped and using the supporting wall, threw himself against a robot, which crashed into the robot behind him.

The onslaught and the fall to the ground were strong enough for both robots to be shut down. Littlefoot shook his head because of the pain he felt in making that attack. "I don't understand how Cera can stand this" said Littlefoot, taking away the dizziness.

Chespin threw himself directly against a robot, which received a strong blow thanks to the **Needle arm** of the pokémon. In spite of that, the robot continued to work, but Chespin wasn't going to stop, he jumped over the robot, joined the two arms, both with a **Needle arm**, over his head and made a hammer strong enough to crush the robot like a soda can.

A robot tried to shoot him in the back, but Chespin deactivated **Needle arm** in his left arm to use **Vine whip**, grabbed the robot with his attack and pulled it towards him. When he was close enough, Chespin jumped up and hit him with **Needle arm**, the hit was so strong that it destroyed the robot. "I've been wanting to do that for a while" Chespin smiled.

Twilight decided to fly to better dodge the shots from the robots, while better observing the environment around her. "It's time for you to try your own medicine" said Twilight with an annoying tone before throwing magical beams from her horn.

Some beams were blocked by robot shots, but others managed to hit them hard enough for them to retreat. Twilight took advantage of that to fly directly towards them, loaded a lot of magic into her horn and threw it into a magical beam so powerful that it destroyed both robots, leaving only a few pieces.

Pooh on the other hand, had more difficulties, in all his life, he had never faced anyone except the men of Laxtar, much less a group of robots. The only thing he could do for the moment was to flee from the 2 robots that were chasing him, while he dodged the shots that were being fired at him.

He kept running until he passed behind a pillar, the robots were going to do the same, but as soon as they reached the back of the pillar, they didn't find him, the reason was that Pooh was at that moment climbing the pillar, positioning himself above them.

"This is more difficult than a honey tree" Pooh confirmed quietly as he tried to hold on to the pillar, but a slight slip caught the attention of the robots, they pointed their cannons at where he was and fired. With no choice, Pooh let go before the double shot reached where it was before.

Pooh ended up falling on top of one of the robots, blocking his view as he grabbed on. The robot started spinning and moving around hoping to get rid of him, but Pooh had a very strong grip.

The second robot tried to shoot him, but Pooh realized in time and jumped before the shot burst the head of the first robot. While Pooh was in the air, he realized that he was going to land on the second robot, he quickly thought as much as he could, when an idea formed in his little brain. He clenched his fist and sent it straight to the robot, hitting it on the head when it hit him.

Although he couldn't do much damage, it was enough to separate the head from his body. Pooh stared at his fist, amazed at what he had just done. "Christopher Robin was right. I'm stronger than I looked" Pooh confirmed with a big smile.

Patch, being a brave dog, faced 2 robots that were shooting at him, but he dodged the shots with agility as he headed toward them. In a jump, he climbed on one of the robots, while the robot was trying to get rid of him, Patch began to look around in search of something that could help, in the end a piece of loose metal, which, when detached, revealed a cable.

"My parents usually tell me not to bite the electrical wires, but this is an emergency" after saying that bit the wire and started it, that made the motor that kept the robot in the air get out of control, causing it to move through the warehouse like a missile out of control.

Patch held on to the robot during the journey with the help of his claws, as soon as he saw where he was going, he let go and fell to the ground with a groan. He looked up to see the first robot crash into the second, causing a small explosion that destroyed both robots.

Seeing that all the robots had been destroyed and/or deactivated, the team gathered again, shouting for joy and victory.

"Who crushed the evil robots?" asked SpongeBob as he clasped palms with Chespin.

"We crushed the evil robots" replied Chespin as he returned the gesture.

"Quickly. Let's get them out of here before more reinforcements arrive" Littlefoot said.

With the combined effort of the 6, they managed to remove the ice blocks from the warehouse and take them to a distant distance from the place. They installed themselves in a nearby car park where there were no people around. The team was breathing heavily due to the effort of transporting 2 blocks of ice with someone inside.

"Okay. We should be safe" Patch said as he looked around to make sure there were no robots in sight. "How do we get them out of that ice prison?" he asked.

"Allow me" Twilight said.

The rest decided to move away from the ice blocks and when she saw the coast clear, Twilight loaded her horn with magic and threw a magic beam against the block in which the girls were locked up. As soon as the beam struck the block, the ice melted little by little, until in the end, the girls were completely defrosted.

"It's...it's...it's... it's co... co... cold!" Clover stuttered that she was, like the other two, rubbing her arms and shivering because of the consequences of being enclosed in a block of ice.

The team helped them sit together so they could warm up to each other.

"Tha...thanks for the he...he...help" Alex said amidst shivering cold.

"We owe you one" said Sam as he began to warm up.

"It doesn't matter. Consider it a way to pay you to save us the first time" Patch said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Twilight was defrosting the Gamlorf block ice. When it was completely thawed, you could see it was still in the same position as before. Doing nothing. The team, worried and confused, gradually approached him to see his condition.

"Is he dead?" asked SpongeBob with great concern.

"I'm alive" Gamlorf said as he opened his eyes.

"HE'S LIVE!" the team exclaimed in unison at the fright just received by Gamlorf.

"Yes. I am" Gamlorf said as he rose from his position. "And I have to say that I was waiting for you, all of you" he declared looking at the team.

"Well, yes. We've been told that you're the only one who can give us the answers we need about this situation we're in. So, start talking!" Chespin demanded as he pointed.

"Chespin, that's no way to treat someone," said Littlefoot scolding him.

"No" interrupted Gamlorf. "He's right, you have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them all, but not here. I know a place safe enough for us to talk to each other" he explained.

"Is there honey in that place?" asked Pooh, causing the rest to roll their eyes at the bear's main concern despite everything.

"I can assure you all that in that place you will find what you need" said Gamlorf in the form of wise advice, which Twilight noted.

Gamlorf pointed his cane to the side and summoned a magical portal, catching the team by surprise.

"How did you do that?" asked Twilight with astonishment and curiosity.

"There are things it's better not to tell" Gamlorf winked. "Let's go. There's no time to lose" he said before going through the portal.

The team stared at the portal for a few seconds. They didn't know where it would take them, but they did know that this guy could help them with the doubts they had.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked SpongeBob. "Let's go through that portal" he said.

But before they took a step, they turned around to see the 3 spy girls who were better off than before.

"I suppose you'll stay here" said Littlefoot pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, this is our world and we have a duty to protect it" Sam said.

"Good luck with you. We know you can. After all, despite being frozen, we have been able to see how you fought the robots" Alex revealed.

"Especially you, little friend," said Clover as she knelt at Chespin's level and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush, his eyes to become hearts and move like a drunkard. Causing a slight laugh in the 3 girls.

"Goodbye girls, be more careful in the next missions you have" said Twilight as she headed to the portal along with the rest.

"Goodbye" the girls said goodbye.

The team went one by one through the portal, and when the last one crossed it, the portal closed. Now the team was on its way to another place to find out the secret of this great adventure in which they have been involved.

* * *

**AN: And here we end this chapter with Totally Spies. The next chapter will reveal a big secret that will have to do with the team. The secret will be revealed later, I assure you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone. In this chapter, Gamlorf will tell the team about the real reason they were in that situation. In that explanation there will be key parts that if you don't understand it, look at my profile.**

* * *

The portal that Gamlorf opened left him and the team at the entrance to a cave on a mountain that seemed to be the only thing on the island in the middle of the ocean.

"Why did you bring us to this place?" asked SpongeBob, curious about the location.

"Because in there it'll be easier for me to explain everything to you. Also, here we will be safe from those robots" Gamlorf explained as he walked into the cave.

The team wasn't sure whether or not to enter a mysterious cave, but for some reason, Gamlorf gave them enough confidence to decide to follow him.

Going deeper into the cave, the team reached a circular room, like that of a temple, and on the ceiling there was a hole like that of a volcano that illuminated the room completely, which allowed the team to see that the walls were full of drawings, drawings that told some kind of story.

"What is this place?" asked Twilight in awe of the story that might be in that place.

"Let's say it's a place with a story to tell. Make yourselves comfortable, it's going to be a pretty long story" Gamlorf said.

Pooh raised his hand as if he were a student asking permission from his teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Gamlorf, but do you happen to have some honey?" asked Pooh.

"Sure, here's everything you need to rest" Gamlorf said as he pointed to an area full of all kinds of food that shimmer as if it were something heavenly, accompanied by the singing of a choir: hamburgers, star leaves, fruits, hay, honey, and dog food.

At first, the team was surprised to see all that food gathered, but seconds later they threw themselves into the food to satisfy their hunger as they rested after everything they went through.

"Ah. It's been a while since I've enjoyed a good meal" Chespin said, enjoying a fruit from his universe.

"Then" said Littlefoot before swallowing the food in his mouth. "As we understand it, you know what's going on, don't you?"

"That's right, Littlefoot, but the best way to explain it so that all of you can understand it, is from the beginning" said Gamlorf in a wise tone, gaining the team's full attention. "Surely you know the theory of the multiverse, right?" asked Gamlorf.

"Yes. Twilight explained it to us when we first met" replied Patch.

"But what you probably don't know is that there's a secret hidden in the multiverse" Gamlorf said.

"A secret? What secret?" SpongeBob said excited to hear that secret.

"I suppose in your worlds there will be TV series, movies, books and other entertainment media" Gamlorf said.

"Yes, where I come from, humans are entertained by a lot of those things" Littlefoot said.

"What you probably won't know is that each one of them is their own universe," Gamlorf said, to the confusion of the team.

"You're saying that every book invented is a true universe" Twilight said, understanding what he was saying.

"Not only books, every series, movie or even video game have their own universe" explained Gamlorf.

"This is unbelievable! A little complicated at the same time" said SpongeBob.

"And that's not the end of it. Most universes are seen by other universes, in series, movie or video game format" Gamlorf said to the team's great surprise.

"WHAT?!" Chespin shouted. "You're saying that our universes are entertainment for other universes".

"Exactly. In fact, this story could be seen or read by many people from other universes" Gamlorf said as he pointed to the screen.

"Hello" said Pooh to the screen.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know, but Gamlorf said there might be people seeing us right now" Pooh explained, confusing the rest.

"I can't believe it. This surpasses everything we know" said Twilight surprised by the revelation.

"So, am I something like a cartoon?" asked SpongeBob as he looked at his hands.

"Does the Thunderbolt series exist in another universe?" asked Patch. "Je. I wonder what it's like".

"Wait. You said we would know what was going on from the beginning. What does this have to do with the robots and the gems we found?" Chespin asked Gamlorf, wanting to know the answers now.

"That's what I was about to get to" Gamlorf began. "You see, when it comes to creating stories, there are things that are used and there are things that are not, and those things end up being discarded".

"Something like when you draw a picture, but it's not right, you throw it away and do it again, but better?" asked Pooh, understanding the situation better and better.

"Bingo! Everything that belongs to a world exists in a universe of its own, but those discarded drawings don't have a universe of their own and they all end up in the same universe, which is where we are now: the forgotten universe" explained Gamlorf.

The team listened attentively to Gamlorf, not only because of the answers they were looking for, but because that is the most incredible story of all. Littlefoot kept thinking about what Gamlorf said and came to a conclusion that he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Gamlorf" said Littlefoot calling your attention. "Are you from that forgotten universe?" he asked to the surprise and confusion of the rest of the team.

"Yes, I am" he admitted, to the team's surprise. "Unlike you, I didn't have a universe of my own and ended up in this universe along with others like me".

"But if you're from this universe, how can you travel between universes?" Twilight asked curiously about his power.

"Let's say I've got my tricks" Gamlorf said as he shook his cane a bit, though none of them understood.

"Are you going to tell us the truth or not" Chespin asked impatiently.

"Now I do. A long time ago, when the multiverse began to emerge, being the forgotten universe of the first, at first there was chaos. However, 7 powerful sorcerers combined their powers with the forces of the universe to create 6 special gems, one for each element: water, metal, earth, air, lightning and fire. With these gems, the sorcerers were able to establish order in the forgotten universe by creating what they needed. Unfortunately, it was short-lived. One of the sorcerers wanted to rule the forgotten universe, but couldn't use the gems, as they had chosen their bearer, so he came to create a gem just as powerful as the elemental gems: The gem of oblivion. With that gem, the sorcerer obtained the power to erase and eliminate whatever he wanted, forcing others to follow him so that he would become the supreme sovereign. The 6 sorcerers who carried the gems weren't happy with their way of acting and working together the 6, managed not only to destroy the rebellious sorcerer, but also to restore what he destroyed. Unfortunately, the gem of oblivion was indestructible and the sorcerers knew that someone would come to use it again, so they decided to hide it and seal its power with the elemental gems, making that only by activating the 6 gems, the seal would be broken" said Gamlorf.

The team was silent in processing the information they had received, although it was clear to them where the gems they found came from, it was only part of what they were wondering.

"Wait a minute. If the gems came from this universe, how did they get to ours?" Pooh asked.

"Recently, a guy, who is the boss of TX, sent him and his robots to get the gem of oblivion. I was the only thing standing in his way" Gamlorf said, causing a gasp in the team. There was someone who wanted to use the terrifying power of that gem. "The only way I could prevent it from falling into the wrong hands was to send the elemental gems, which were the only thing that broke the seal of the gem of oblivion, to those whom I considered worthy, and those are you" Gamlorf said.

The team was stunned by that, they had been chosen to prevent a villain from using a weapon dangerous to who knows what. They were worried and surprised at that.

"But why us? Of all the beings in the multiverse, why did you choose us specifically?" asked Littlefoot, asking the only question they had left.

"Because I saw you" Gamlorf explained to confuse the team. "I have been traveling a long time between universes, seen a lot of people, but among all of them, you were the worthiest of my attention. SpongeBob, I saw when you defeated Maleficous and restored your world. Littlefoot, I saw how you led your friends after learning of the extinction of your species and how you led an army against Sirhan. Chespin, I saw how you confronted Carbink and his superior abilities. Twilight, I saw how you accepted the power of the goddess Shalona and defeated her brother Rupstar. Pooh, I saw how you convinced an entire army of animals to defend together the Hundred Acre Wood of Laxtar. Patch, I saw how with your cunning you managed to disrupt Pierre's plan to steal the Louvre. All those moments were enough to convince me that you were worthy of saving the forgotten universe" said Gamlorf.

"So, are we something like a prophecy?" asked Twilight.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a prophecy, but yes" Gamlorf said.

"Wait a minute. You're telling us you got us on a kind of mission to prevent a villain from using a mystical, ancient gem for his evil purposes? Even though we have defeated our enemies in our universes, that doesn't mean we can face someone like that" Chespin said.

"Even if it's true. I chose you for a reason and never in my existence had I been wrong. As long as the villain doesn't possess the 6 elemental gems, he won't be able to do anything" Gamlorf said, keeping calm.

"Well...we may have a little problem with that" said Pooh who was checking his honey jar for anything left.

"What would it be?" asked Gamlorf.

"It turns out that the robots have obtained 5 of the 6 gems" declared Patch.

"It's all right. At least you have one left to protect" Gamlorf said.

"The truth is I swallowed it" said SpongeBob who opened like a fridge for a few seconds to show what he said. The others decided to ignore that and not ask themselves questions.

"Did you swallow it?" Gamlorf said with a raised eyebrow (if he had one).

**BOOM!**

The sudden explosion shook the whole place. All glanced to see that a second entrance to the cave through which TX passed and a massive army of robots had formed.

"You know there was a door, right?" Gamlorf said without concern.

"Yes, but I wanted to do what is known as a dramatic entrance" TX said.

"Well, you've done it" SpongeBob said, lifting his thumb. The rest of the team looked at him with the intention of saying 'You don't support the enemy'.

"Today must be my lucky day. Not only will I get the last gem, but I'll get rid of all the hassles" said TX as all the robots pointed to the rest with their cannons that were being loaded to fire.

The team wanted to escape, but due to the very high number of robots there wouldn't be able to dodge all the shots in time. The robots fired and a cloud of smoke formed afterwards.

TX patiently waited for the plague to be exterminated altogether. He was calm because he knew that the gem was indestructible and could safely pick it up from the wreckage. However, his eye widened when he saw that it had happened.

The team kept their eyes closed waiting for the final, but it didn't happen.

SpongeBob was the first to open one eye to see what happened. "Hey, guys" he said, making the rest open their eyes.

"Are we dead?" asked Pooh.

"I don't think so. Look!" said Littlefoot pointing forward.

In front of the team was Gamlorf kneeling and around all of them there was a protective shield that protected them from the shots. When Gamlorf got up, the shield disappeared.

"Stay behind me" Gamlorf said, keeping his eye on the army of robots.

"Are you crazy?!" Chespin shouted. "They're like 100 robots and by the look of you, I doubt you'll be able to beat them all".

"Ha ha. As one of my acquaintances said: _I'm old, but not obsolete_" Gamlorf said with a confident smile.

The team wasn't sure they'd let him handle the robots. They decided to stand aside and take action in case things got worse.

"Your trust will be your downfall. Finish him" said TX sending his army of robots against him.

Robots moved everywhere as they fired, filling the entire room with bullets of energy. Gamlorf used his cane to deflect as many as he could. Most of the deflected bullets managed to knock down a few robots, destroying a dozen of them.

After that, the remaining robots decided to change strategy, some would keep shooting while others attacked him hand-to-hand. But Gamlorf was ready for it.

With the underside of his cane, he impaled a robot, which he then used as a hammer to knock down a couple more and then threw him to knock down another robot. He impaled another robot with his cane, but this time he used it as a shield against robot shots. Grabbing the impaled robot's arm/cannon, he started shooting at the sniper robots, bringing down a few.

The remaining sniper robots decided to join the others in melee combat. Gamlorf got rid of the impaled robot to concentrate on the robots that surrounded him.

3 robots rushed toward him, but Gamlorf jumped over them and struck their heads with his cane, separating them from their bodies. A robot tried to shoot him, but before the shot started, Gamlorf moved his cannon with his cane, causing him to shoot one of the robots.

"He could be like this all day" Gamlorf said as he turned his cane like a circus juggler. "But unfortunately, I want to get it over with quickly" after saying, he squinted, got into a run position and started running, ran a total of one lap in the space that the robots around him formed with each other.

He was so fast that he formed a line of smoke on the course. When it came to an end, nothing happened, seconds later, all the robots around him were split in half, as if a knife had split them.

"Wooo!" said the astonished team of Gamlorf's skills. During the bout none did anything but watch the bout, even SpongeBob handed out some popcorn to each other as if they were watching a show.

Gamlorf stood up and smiled at them, but that disappeared when he was shot in the shoulder and screamed in pain. The team gasped at that and turned his gaze to the person in charge, who was the same one they had forgotten was: TX.

"As I said before, your trust will be your downfall" said TX as more robots passed through the entrance he created. The team became nervous as their chances of survival declined.

Seeing the situation, Gamlorf decided to make a desperate but sure move. "SpongeBob!" he said, calling the attention of the square sponge. "Take it!" after saying that, he threw his cane at him, which he managed to catch.

"Gamlorf?" asked SpongeBob curious about that act.

"Use the cane, get out of this place!" Gamlorf said to the team's great surprise.

"But what about you?" asked Pooh, beginning to worry.

"Don't worry about me. Go away!" said Gamlorf.

"No. We won't leave without you" said Littlefoot, not wanting to leave anyone behind.

"No. You must protect the gem. You are the only ones who can save the whole universe" Gamlorf said.

Taking advantage of the situation, a robot aimed to shoot them, but Gamlorf threw himself at him and twisted his arm in such a way that he shot himself against his own head.

"Go NOW!" shouted Gamlorf.

The team wanted to stay, wanted to help him, but he was right. According to him, they were the only ones who could prevent the villain from winning and staying wouldn't help anything, especially against a massive army of robots. Feeling sorry for leaving him behind, SpongeBob used the cane to create a portal through which to escape.

"Be careful" asked Gamlorf for Patch.

"Hurry" Chespin encouraged the others as they all passed through the portal.

After they all passed through the gate, Gamlorf sighed with relief that they were safe.

"Follow them. Don't let them out of your sight. I want the gem, kill them if necessary" TX ordered his army. A dozen robots headed for the portal and crossed it before it closed. "That was a very risky move. You can tell you're desperate. Now without your weapon, you are helpless before me".

Gamlorf turned to see TX and was in combat position. "Who said I was helpless?" he said as he stared intently at the general robot.

"This place will be your grave".

* * *

**AN: I inform you that I will go on a trip around Europe and I will return on July 7. From that moment on, I will start uploading chapters every Friday because I have other business to attend to. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone. As you saw in the previous chapter, the team has escaped and now they are in pursuit by the multiverse. Some of the universes that will appear in this chapter are from my childhood and others are more current. I challenge you to guess which universes are those that appear in this chapter, there will be prize, but if you don't want it, okay, this is for fun.**

* * *

The team was at the time running through an unknown jungle in some universe, while being chased by TX robots.

"Follow me, we'll throw you off by the multiverse" said SpongeBob opening another portal with the cane.

The team went through the portal, just like the robots, but before the last robot crossed it, a missile hit him and blew him up. The missile seemed to come from nowhere, but in the place of origin you could see something camouflaged stalking the place. Like a hunter. The 'hunter' spoke a strange language before leaving the area.

* * *

The team was screaming as they entered a new universe with the robots chasing them.

Nearby, a child was walking along with a yellow dog. They stopped their walk when they saw the team approaching.

"Excuse me, but what time is it?" asked the yellow dog.

"Time to save life!" Chespin shouted as the team and robots passed him.

"Weird guys" said the boy.

The team continued to run until SpongeBob opened another portal through which they passed quickly.

* * *

The portal led the team into a mysterious, dark cave. After looking around, they saw that the robots chasing them weren't around.

"Ugh, I think we lost them" said Littlefoot, relieved that they were safe.

"It won't be for long. We must continue" Twilight said.

"And where to?" asked Chespin. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in some random universe right now not knowing which way to go" he said, pointing to the logical.

"Good. We have Gamlorf's cane" Pooh said as he pointed to the cane in SpongeBob's hands.

"Yes, we can travel the multiverse until we find the right one" SpongeBob said.

While they were discussing what to do, Patch looked around the cave and his face showed one of concern when he saw something troubling.

"Guys" called Patch, but none answered. "Guys!" called again, but the others were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't hear him. "GUYS!" called again, but with more force.

"WHAT?" everyone asked, wanting to know the reason for the interruption.

"I don't think this is a normal cave" Patch said.

Everyone looked around and discovered that the cave wasn't as empty as they thought. All over the place there were some very strange things, they looked like stones, but they had the feeling that they weren't.

"What's all this?" asked Chespin.

"They look like eggs, but I've never seen eggs like that before" said Littlefoot.

"I think he's right" Pooh said.

"Why do you say that?" Twilight asked.

"Because one of them is opening" said Pooh pointing to one of the strange eggs, whose top was opening in 4 parts.

SpongeBob put the cane aside and went in the direction of the egg.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea" said Littlefoot nervously.

"It's all right, what harm can a newborn baby do" said SpongeBob casually, peeking out to see the inside of the egg. "Let's see, where's the adorable baby that's just been born? Hey, where is he? AAHH" after a while, something grabbed his face. It looked like a kind of spider with a tail, which was entangled around it.

In a panic attack, SpongeBob started running all over the place while he was screaming, even with the bug stuck to his face. The others were frightened by the strange creature and wanted to help him, but the best thing they could do was wait and see.

6 HOURS LATER

After that time, SpongeBob stopped, at the same time the bug detached himself from his face, letting him gasp for air.

The others approached him. "Are you all right?" Twilight asked, hoping there was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm fine, though that thing should be brushing its teeth, what a stinky breath," SpongeBob said.

The team looked down to see that SpongeBob's bug was dead.

"I wonder what that thing was" said Littlefoot curious about the creature.

"It doesn't matter, he's dead. The most important thing now is to get out of this sinister universe" Chespin said.

"Okay, I just have to take the cane and... Aahh" a strange pain in the body interrupted SpongeBob's phrase.

SpongeBob was feeling so much pain in his chest that he fell back to the floor while twisting in pain. The others gathered around him as they tried to find out what was wrong with him. Then something happened.

A strange bump appeared in SpongeBob's chest; the strange thing was that the bump seemed to move. The lump grew larger and larger until, in the end, the cause of it all came from the chest, scattering pieces of sponge everywhere.

The team watched in horror that the creature responsible for SpongeBob's pain was some sort of mixture of worm and snake. The creature shrieked at them a few seconds before crawling out of place and out of sight.

The faces of the rest of the team were a mixture of horror and disgust at what had happened, but that happened when SpongeBob got up with a hole in his chest. Before anyone mentioned it, SpongeBob took a breath and started to press, the pressure made the hole fill up. Normally others would ask about it, but they already knew SpongeBob does that sort of thing and the best thing wasn't to ask about it so as not to get a headache, Twilight knew that better than anyone else.

"We'd better get out of here" said SpongeBob frightened by what happened to him as he went for the cane and then opened a portal.

"We shouldn't worry about that strange creature" Twilight said as they made their way through the gate.

"Please, what harm can a creature of that size do?" Chespin said, being the last to cross the portal.

"AAAHHH" shouts of people were heard through the cave tunnels along with gunshots and roaring animals.

* * *

The team arrived at some kind of exotic jungle.

"Where are we now?" asked Patch.

"It looks like we're in Africa" Littlefoot said, recognizing some of the plants from when he travels to Africa.

"Guys, somebody's coming. Hide!" said Twilight catching something approaching.

Quickly, the team hid behind some bushes and peeked out to see what was approaching. Everyone was surprised when they saw that what was approaching was an African child the size of a hand running quickly through the jungle.

The team stared in the direction he was running when they noticed someone else approaching, looked in the opposite direction to see an African woman with spiky hair and a lot of jewelry on her body, but the worrying thing was that she had an expression of evil on her face.

The team followed the woman's gaze as she passed by and as she walked away from her sight, the surrounding plants withered away, catching the team by surprise.

"Mother, who was that woman?" asked Chespin curious about the plants.

"I'd say she was a witch, judging by her appearance" Twilight said, recalling the day she met Zecora.

"We'd better get out of here" SpongeBob said, opening another portal somewhere.

"Didn't anyone notice they were almost naked?" asked Pooh as he was the last to cross the portal.

* * *

The team landed in a forest, while the team moved away to open another portal, Chespin was looking around.

"Hey, this place sounds pretty familiar to me" Chespin said.

"I'd love to find out more, but we have to keep moving" said SpongeBob when he opened another gate.

When everyone passed the gate, Chespin stayed behind to see the place a little bit more. "I tell you, this place rings a bell" he said before crossing the gate.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AGAIN!" 3 people shouted that as a flash shone in the sky.

* * *

The team landed in another forest, but this one was different from any other, and not only because there were few trees and it was on a kind of floating island, but the team looked something different from before.

"What happened to us?" Pooh asked. "I feel bulkier than before" he said as he looked at his body.

"It's probably the effect of this universe" said Littlefoot.

"Hey, guys. Look at that over there" Patch said, calling out to the rest.

The team saw that in the distance there was a group of 4 young humans fighting against monsters carrying a kind of eye-shaped symbol.

"Shall we help them?" Chespin asked, wanting a little action.

"I'd like to, but they seem to be able to do it on their own" Twilight said.

"We have to go before we get caught" said SpongeBob opening another portal the team went through.

"This is strange" said a voice that seemed to come from heaven.

"What's the matter?" asked one of the young men wearing a ninja outfit.

"A while ago something appeared on the radar, but then it disappeared" explained the voice.

"Bah, I'm sure it wasn't anything important" said another young man dressed like a purple cat.

"Maybe you're right" said the voice.

"I always have it" said the young man dressed as a cat before firing a sort of arrow at the monsters.

* * *

Unfortunately for the team, he had ended up in the middle of underwater. While SpongeBob was acting normal, the rest were having trouble breathing.

"Tartar sauce!" gasped SpongeBob, thinking quickly, pulled out his boat of bubbles and made some bubbles that served as diving helmets for his friends, who gasped for air.

"Thank you" said Twilight happy to breathe.

"Of all the places in all the universes where we could have ended up, it had to be at the bottom of the water" Chespin complained. "This is too much".

Suddenly a bright light in the distance, the team turned to see the cause and were amazed to see that the cause of the light was 3 girls. The first one was blonde and had a pink dress, the second one had blue hair and dress, and the third one had green hair and dress. The most surprising thing was that the 3 girls had microphones and started singing.

The team stayed watching the show in front of them, enjoying the beautiful voice of the 3 girls.

"Who are those girls?" asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know, but I'm already their fan" Chespin said cheerfully.

"I hate to interrupt the concert, but we have to go" said Twilight.

"Oohh" said the rest complaining.

"Can't we stay a little longer" asked SpongeBob, but Twilight replied by taking the cane with her magic and opening another portal, which she strictly pointed out as a general to his soldiers.

The others were sad to have to leave in the middle of the concert, although some understood the situation. In the end they all crossed the portal before it closed.

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" said the three girls in unison.

* * *

The team went from the portal to another universe, although a little soaked due to the above. After shaking the water from their body, Littlefoot looked at where they ended up.

"Where are we?" asked Littlefoot.

Everyone looked around to see that they were in some sort of city, but for some reason, there was no one, it was completely empty, and the sky was dark, giving the city a terrifying touch.

"I wonder what happened here" said Pooh.

BOOM!

Next to his, an explosion happened in the building, from the resulting smoke screen came out a kind of black monster and it seemed that she was facing 3 girls, one dressed in black, another dressed in white and another blonde dressed in pink. Despite being 3 against 1, the battle seemed fairly even.

"What a fight!" exclaimed Chespin impressed by the strength of the girls.

"Let's get out of here before we get into this duel" said Twilight.

"I agree" said SpongeBob opening another portal through which everyone passed before the monster fell backwards in the area where the portal used to be.

"Zakenna!" shouted the monster as it fell.

* * *

The team landed this time in a kind of rocky desert.

"Great, where are we now?" asked Chespin very annoyed.

"I have no idea, but there doesn't seem to be anything dangerous around here" said Twilight.

"So, what's this here?" said Pooh pointing to an area of the place.

The team looked in that direction to see four beings. The first one had wings and launched wind attacks, the second one had tentacles and launched water attacks, the third one seemed to be made of rocks and launched earth attacks, and the fourth one looked like a tree and launched branch attacks. The four seemed to face a kind of army of lava beings.

"Unbelievable!" said Patch.

"They are lords of nature" said Littlefoot.

"Let's get out of here" SpongeBob said, opening another portal to another universe.

* * *

The team arrived at a kind of area whose sky had a mixture of 6 colors and the terrain seemed to have no end.

Before anyone mentioned anything, an explosion shook the place, followed by a fierce roar. The team discovered that the cause was that 2 dragons were fighting each other. One was red and the other was black and had 3 heads. Looking into the distance, the team saw 2 children on each side of a field made up of cards, one of them wearing a sort of mask.

"Eehh... We'd better get out of here" said SpongeBob. The others nodded in agreement, so he opened another gate through which they crossed.

* * *

When the team arrived in another universe, they came across something they never thought they would see: a giant koala was attacking the city and carrying a girl in his hand while a boy was flying around with a flying board.

"I just want to say that those who created that must be fond of wicked science" said Chespin.

With nothing more to say, the team crossed another portal outside that universe.

* * *

The next place the team appeared was a leafy field, the place looked peaceful so to speak.

"Well, this certainly seems quieter than the previous ones" said Littlefoot.

"If it wasn't for that" Patch said, pointing to something.

The team saw a kind of giant pig approaching from a distance at full speed. The team was left with his mouth open when they saw such a big being, even more so when they saw that he had something on him.

"Is that a house he has on him?" asked Pooh.

"Maybe there's someone up there. I'll go check it out" Twilight said before flying quickly to the building above the pig.

Twilight came close enough to see that outside the building there was a blond boy with a sword in his back.

"Excuse me" said Twilight, calling the child's attention. Twilight expected the boy to react somehow to seeing a talking flying unicorn, but he was inexpressive. "Could you tell me what's going on? "

"The 10 commandments are loose. You must go to a safe place" said the boy.

Twilight didn't know what he meant, but by the tone it seemed like something very serious and dangerous. "Thank you" Twilight thanked him and flew back with the rest. "Apparently some beings known as the 10 commandments are loose" said Twilight informing the others.

"What are the 10 commandments?" asked SpongeBob.

"All I know is that the tone and the rush must be something very dangerous. We must get out of this universe before we meet one of them" said Chespin nervous about that information.

Agreeing with him, the others crossed another portal that pulled them out of there, not realizing they had been watched by the child over the pig.

A girl with silver hair approached him from behind. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know, but I like them" said the boy, smiling.

* * *

The team landed in another universe, but that was one of which, had they known what was in it, they wouldn't have entered. What they saw around them was a mixture of horror and disgust.

They were in a kind of city with a giant wall not far from there, but the worst thing was that some creatures walked around the city that looked like naked humans, but their faces were very sinister. The most horrible thing was that these creatures were devouring humans as if they were potatoes, which made SpongeBob almost vomit.

"What is this madness? Did I just see a giant devouring someone like a fruit?" asked Chespin impacted by what he was seeing.

"Sweet Celestia, who could have created such a world?" said Twilight, grieved by the poor people screaming in the area.

SpongeBob did the stupid act of taking the can of bubbles and pouring the liquid into his eyes. "Ah!" he shouted in pain. "I had to. Let's get out of here" he said, summoning another portal.

"If what Gamlorf said and this universe is a medium of entertainment in some universe, I hope no one sees something as crazy and confusing as this" Chespin said before crossing the portal leaving that crazy universe.

* * *

The team landed in another forest where they saw 6 girls with butterfly wings facing 3 girls with cape.

"Why in almost all the universes in which we arrived have people fighting?" asked SpongeBob.

"I don't know, but this looks so much better than the universe before" Patch said.

Without saying anything, SpongeBob activated another portal they went through.

* * *

When the team arrived, they found themselves on the roof of a building in the middle of a city and in the sky, they saw 5 girls with wings fighting with other creatures.

"Didn't we just get out of that universe?" asked Pooh, seeing a certain resemblance in the winged girls.

"Maybe we're in a similar universe, but different at the same time" Twilight said.

"As if in the previous universe there were fairies and here witches" said Littlefoot.

Understanding this, SpongeBob opened another portal through which they passed.

* * *

The team ended up in another forest, but unlike the previous ones, that one looked more sinister.

"Ugh, I told you we should have taken the left portal by turning right, not the right portal by turning left" said Chespin annoyed that he was going in circles.

"Well, there were a lot of portals there" Pooh said, describing the place they pass through as they pass through portals.

BOOM!

"And now what?" asked Patch tired of getting into universes with so much action.

The team cleared some bushes to see some kind of war. There were tanks all over the area and soldiers shot down, but the impressive thing was that in the middle of the battle there was a tall blonde woman with armor and a sword facing a girl with ears and a cat's tail.

"What's up, Twilight?" asked Littlefoot as he realized Twilight was staring at the blonde woman.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that the one carrying the sword is a princess" said Twilight still looking at the warrior in armor.

"If it weren't for the fact that I knew you, I would say that it is impossible for there to be such a princess" said Chespin amazed at the strength and beauty of the woman with the sword.

"I think we've seen enough. Let's go on" Twilight said, no longer contemplating the blonde woman.

The others followed her example and crossed another portal into another universe.

* * *

The place where the team landed was undoubtedly unique. They were on some sort of giant floating platform and everything around them was nothing, literally, there was nothing else.

"It looks very deep" said Pooh looking at the rest of the abyss surrounding the platform.

"Hey, guys. I think we have another problem" Twilight said, drawing attention to the rest.

The team was left with his mouth open to what was in front of it. Several people, even some that didn't look human, were fighting each other, it didn't seem like a simple combat, it seemed like a battle to the death.

"What the hell is going on here?!" asked Chespin strongly about the situation before his eyes.

"It looks like a pitched battle" Patch said.

"SpongeBob, open a portal and get us out of here before we get caught" said Littlefoot wishing to get out of that place.

"That's done" said SpongeBob opening another portal they escaped through.

Not far from there, a short blue being with a hoop on his head stared at where it was before the team.

"I'm glad they're gone; it would have spoiled everything if they'd stayed there" said the blue man and then focused his vision on the battle that was going on.

* * *

The team arrived in another universe and to avoid being caught, they started to run. As they ran, they all saw that they were in some kind of sports stadium and when they passed through a window overlooking the field, SpongeBob stopped.

"Hey, look. It looks like some kids are playing a football game" SpongeBob said as he watched the game. "Did that kid just throw a ball with a tornado of fire?"

"SPONGEBOB!" they called him angry from a distance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said SpongeBob on his way to them, then he opened another portal, and everyone went through it.

* * *

At this point the team was running through a kind of school in another universe.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" asked Chespin.

"We don't know what kind of dangers there are in this universe. We'd better get out of this building first and then out of this universe" said Littlefoot.

SpongeBob stopped with a dragging effect until he stopped in front of a door. "Hey, maybe this is the way out" but when he opened the door, he found a blonde-haired minotaur with a red shirt. The instant he saw him, he closed the door tightly and stood in front of it to block it. "Wrong door" said something frightened by what he saw.

The rest were doing the same thing and were opening doors until they found some clue about where the exit was, but so far, they found strange things. Twilight saw in a room a kind of experiment in which they were using electricity, Pooh entered a room, only to receive female screams, ran out of the room and closed the door, apologized before continuing. Chespin opened another door, but the second he did, a butcher's knife passed right over his head, failing in just inches. Shivering with fear over it, Chespin closed the door and walked away while still shaking. Littlefoot and Patch were using their sense of smell for another approach, they were sniffing the entire place until they found a familiar smell for both of them, the smell of plants.

"Guys!" said Littlefoot calling the rest.

"I think we've found a way out" Patch continued.

"Then guide us, it's not like me, but this place looks monstrous" said Twilight.

The others followed Littlefoot and Patch until they crossed some big doors that took them outside.

"Finally! We're out!" said Chespin dramatically due to the trauma of the past.

SpongeBob used the cane to open another portal through which they crossed.

* * *

The team left the portal for another universe, but this time, for some reason, they landed on the branches of a tree. SpongeBob was about to say something, but Twilight covered his mouth with her paw, her other pointed at something just below them. SpongeBob turned his eyes down to see that beneath them were 2 children, understanding that he didn't want me not to alert them to their presence.

Without saying anything, he opened another portal, and everyone crossed it carefully, making sure not to warn the children. When they crossed the portal, it disappeared.

"You know brother, a second ago it occurred to me that we could build a portal to other universes, but I had a kind of flash telling me that we had already lived a day like this and there was even an invasion of robots" said one of the children who had a triangular head to the other.

"You mean a Déjà vu?" asked the other boy with the green hair.

"Yes, something like that" said the triangular-headed boy.

* * *

The team came out the portal, but the situation wasn't what they expected. As soon as they got out, they found themselves falling from the sky as they screamed.

"Damn it, SpongeBob! Why did you put us in this situation?" asked Chespin furiously to the stick-carrier.

"Hey! It's not my fault the cane takes us anywhere" replied SpongeBob.

The team continued to fall and fall until they managed to touch land, or at least believed it was land, as they felt the ground was soft and hairy. They raised their heads and saw that they were still in the air, but flying over something, that something looked like a dog, but longer and bigger than a normal dog and was flying through the sky like a dragon.

"Are you all right? You were lucky that I passed by" said the flying dog, catching the team by surprise when he discovered that he could talk.

"Thank you for saving us, sir" said Littlefoot. "Could you leave us ashore, please?" he asked the flying dog.

"No problem" declared the flying dog. "Hold on tight, it's going to be a shaky landing" he said before comfortably descending to the ground.

When he reached the ground, the team got off his back.

"Thank you very much, sir" said Twilight expressing her gratitude.

"You're welcome. Good luck with what you have to do. Like this story, yours must never end" said the flying dog before taking off again.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Pooh curious about the last thing he mentioned.

"I don't know. Let's go on" Patch said before SpongeBob opened another portal through which they crossed.

* * *

The team landed in another forest as they left the portal, which upset Chespin.

"How come we never ended up in the right place?!" Chespin angrily asked.

"Calm down Chespin" said Littlefoot trying to reassure his friend.

"Calm down? We have been travelling for hours through all the universes and the only thing we have found has been beings fighting each other, terrifying monsters among other things. And we don't even know what to do" Chespin said, saying the most obvious thing about the moment.

"Chespin, maybe you should..." said Pooh, but he was cut by Chespin.

"No. All we're doing is going from one universe to another without stopping and that's bothering me a lot. AAHH!" Chespin said the last thing he hit a strong stomp that activated a kind of trap rope that lifted him to be a couple of meters above the ground face down.

"I really wanted to tell you they were close to a trap" said Pooh telling what he really wanted to tell.

"Why didn't you tell them before?" Chespin grumbled.

"Because you didn't let him finish" SpongeBob said.

Anime-style veins form on Chespin's head as his face turned red with rage. "DOWN FROM HERE NOW" he declared as he shook wildly while hanging.

"NO" shouted Twilight making Chespin shut up. Twilight flew until her eyes connected with Chespin's. "We're not releasing you until you calm down and decide to listen to us. Understood?" Twilight said in a tone that looked like a mother scolding her son.

Chespin, remembering that he had in front of him a princess with magical (and divine) powers, shook his head quickly and nervously.

"Well" said Twilight relaxing. "Now I want you to get some air and let go. Look" Twilight took in a lot of air and then expelled it all at once in a relaxed way. "Now you repeat it" she said as she pointed to Chespin with one leg.

Chespin repeated the Twilight process by taking in a lot of air and then expelling it all in a relaxed way, when he finished, he felt as if a weight was being lifted from him.

"Do you feel better now?" Twilight asked, hoping that would calm him down.

"Yes, I feel calmer" Chespin happily said of getting everything off his back. "I'm sorry I acted like this, I guess I was very stressed out" he said apologizing.

"It's all right," said Littlefoot. "The same thing would have happened to any of us" he said, causing a small laugh among them all.

"Good. With all this resolved, I guess it's time to get off" Twilight said, lighting his horn to free Chespin, but before she could do it, a roar caught the team's attention.

Looking into the woods, they noticed something moving between the bushes, the team became nervous as they wondered what might be on the other side. The answer came when a sort of dragon as black as night came out of the bushes, but the curious thing about that dragon was that he carried something on his body along with a saddle and a prosthetic wing on his tail. The dragon stared at the team curiously, like a curious animal.

"Do you think he'll be friendly?" asked Patch nervously for having a dragon in front of him.

Instead of answering, Littlefoot gathered the courage to step forward and stand in front of the dragon, both staring at each other, waiting for the other to do something, either kind or threatening.

Seeing that nothing was happening, Littlefoot lifted the leg, which also did the dragon, both moved their legs forward until they joined together, as when two people held hands, but this time, were animals.

Littlefoot smiled and turned his head to see the team. "Don't worry, it's friendly" said Littlefoot, making the rest sigh with relief at the sight that they wouldn't be in any danger.

Seeing that there were no problems, Twilight used her magic to untie Chespin's foot and lower it gently to the ground. Once done, the team gathered and SpongeBob opened another portal through which they crossed, but before Littlefoot crossed it, he took one last look at the dragon, which nodded to him before moving away. When he lost sight of him, Littlefoot crossed the portal before it closed.

* * *

The team arrived in a city where you could hear screams everywhere, which made the team nervous and curious.

"What's going on here?" Chespin quietly asked.

"Maybe that has something to do with it" Pooh said, pointing to something.

The team looked towards that 'something' and their mouths remained open to what they were seeing. A creature the size of a building that looked like a tyrannosaurus with spikes on its back was running through the city crushing everything in his path.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONGK

The beast let out such a powerful roar that the team had to cover his ears to avoid becoming deaf.

"In all my years of life I've never seen a creature like that" said Twilight a little scared of the creature.

"It looks like a sharptooth, but bigger and with spikes," said Littlefoot, recalling the number of times he and his friends faced sharpteeth.

"We'd better get out of here before he steps on us" SpongeBob said before opening another portal they crossed just before the creature's foot stepped into the area where the portal was.

* * *

The team landed in a kind of rocky area, but when they saw the area around them, their faces were filled with astonishment and incredulity, because what they were seeing was something magnificent and impossible to exist. Around them there were mountains, but the incredible thing was that they were floating in the air. Looking down they saw that they too were on top of one and that beneath all those mountains there was an immense forest that seemed to have no end.

"This... is impressive" said Littlefoot astounded by the scenery he saw.

"I agree with you. This place looks like paradise" said Twilight cheerfully and wishing internally to have a camera to record that place or even to have brought her friends, the same thing happened with Littlefoot.

"Yes, it's too bad they're ruining everything" said SpongeBob relaxedly, but the last thing he said caught the attention of others.

"Who are they?" asked Patch.

Instead of answering, SpongeBob took them to the other side of the mountain they were on and they saw something that spoiled the beauty of the place. Flying ships firing at blue beings flying over winged creatures, it was certainly a great battle.

"Oh, bother! Why are they fighting in such a beautiful place?" asked Pooh complaining that they ruined something so wonderful.

"It's most likely a fight for territory or something" Patch concluded.

"Well" sighed SpongeBob. "It was nice while it lasted" he said before opening another portal through which they crossed.

"Who knows what universe we'll end up in this time" Chespin said before passing through the gate before it closed.

* * *

**AN: And that's it. Those are all the universes they've visited. Do you know what they are? Again, good luck guessing.**


	8. Chapter 8

The team went through the portal until they reached a kind of cave like the one, they were in before beginning their journey through the universes, the difference being that there were no engravings on the walls.

"Honestly, after what we've seen I was hoping for something interesting" SpongeBob said, being a little disappointed.

"If I'm being honest with you, so am I" Chespin said.

"Do you want something interesting?" said a robotically familiar voice for the team. The team turned around and gasped with horror at seeing TX along with an army of robots. "Would you consider your doom as something interesting?" he said mockingly.

"TX! But how did you get here before us?" asked Twilight nervously.

"Well...eh..." TX tried to find an explanation but couldn't. "Does anyone know how we did it?" he asked his soldiers.

"Well, ya got me" said one of the robots before downloading a map from nowhere. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense" said the robot shrugging, as none of them could understand it either.

"It doesn't matter. Returning to the issue at hand" he said, turning his attention to the team. "You have delayed my work too long, now choose: you can give me the gem and die or die" said TX scaring the team more.

"Wait, where's Gamlorf?" asked Littlefoot recalling that he stayed behind to face him.

"That rotten old man? Right now, he'll find himself frying on the other side" TX said.

The team was left in shock, they had witnessed the power and strength of Gamlorf, they couldn't believe it had fallen.

"No. No. It's not possible" Chespin said without believing he had sacrificed himself for them.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, it is possible, and now without your guardian, you have no escape. Now be good and die" said TX when the robots began to carry their arms/cannons.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" said Twilight who used her magic to create a magical wave that spread outward, pushing back all the robots, including TX, although the effect was less because of his strength and endurance.

"If you want to die fighting, go ahead, but you won't get out of here alive" TX said before sending his robots to attack them.

Chespin hit his fists while activating **Needle arm**. "You won't do it either" he said before hurling himself at the robots, the rest followed.

Patch zigzagged back and forth dodging the bullets from the robots. At one point, he jumped, which made some robots shoot each other. Patch was about to go through with it, but he soon found himself surrounded by robots that were pointing at him, he was surrounded.

Pooh was climbing a pillar of rock quickly and when he reached the highest possible, he threw himself on a robot which made him go mad and start moving his arms madly, hitting some robots. The robot withdrew its arms, grabbed Pooh and threw him against a wall, jamming him with his butt protruding. Pooh shook his legs hoping to break free, but he was well stuck. "Oh, bother" he said, complaining that he was stuck like that again.

Twilight flew around the place while being chased by a group of robots that were firing her. She turned her head back and fired magic rays at the robots, some were shot, but others dodged them. Twilight was so focused on the robots that they were chasing her that she didn't realize that a group of robots stood in front of her to block her. Luckily, Twilight realized enough for a magic shield that hit the robots as if they were bowling, even a screen came out with the word 'Strike' written on it.

Twilight continued to fly as he took care of her pursuers, but one of the robots managed to hit a wing of Twilight causing her stagger in the air until she lost her balance and fell to the ground with a grunt. Before she could get up, she was surrounded by many robots, on the sides and above to make sure she didn't fly away.

Chespin was beating every robot that was in his way with **Needle arm**, some robots were destroyed by the force of the blows, but others were able to resist such force. Chespin decided to change tactics, jumped high in the air and used **Pin missile**, destroying several robots. When he landed on the ground, he smiled victoriously. "What does it feel like now, huh?" but his triumph was short-lived when a robot grabbed him with his tweezers and threw him to the wall. Chespin closed his eyes and grunted a little for the pain caused by the impact and when he opened his eyes, he found himself completely cornered by the robots. "Damn it" he snarled as he raised his arms in surrender.

Littlefoot used his tail to beat the robots by making them beat those who were nearby, but it had little effect on some of them. Then he tried to hit them using his body, knocking down some of them, but soon he got tired and was surrounded by several robots.

SpongeBob was hitting the robots with his karate hits, despite having a worm force, his karate hits seemed quite strong. Some robots shot them, but he dodged them or let him go through them to repair wounds, and even made a bullet stop through one of his holes to go out the other side, causing the bullet to hit another robot. "Hahaha, you can't give me" said SpongeBob before seeing completely surrounded by many robots.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" asked one of the robots as they all pointed their loaded cannons at him to fire.

SpongeBob put on a determined face with a clear idea of what he was going to do. "I SURRENDER!" he panicked as he raised his arms in surrender.

The team found itself reunited again, but this time they found themselves surrounded by an army of robots with the cannons loaded in case of any nonsense and TX in front of them.

"I would like to kill you right now, but you have one thing my master needs right now" said TX. From his chest came a kind of tentacle with four-pointed tweezers.

A couple of robots grabbed SpongeBob by his arms and lifted him into the air. The tentacle approached him in a mysterious way. SpongeBob was shaking, thinking he was going to be dissected or split in two or worse, but then the tentacle got inside him through a hole above his head.

The tentacle was rummaging inside until it found something, which TX noticed. "Hahaha. Finally! After all this time, I finally managed to collect the 6 gems and now that I have... Hey!" when TX pulled the tentacle out of SpongeBob's interior, he saw that he hadn't pulled out the gem, but a jar of soap bubbles.

"Hey! That's mine" SpongeBob said, forgetting the situation he was in.

TX grunted at that stupid trick and put the tentacle back in SpongeBob, looked again until he found something. "That trick won't do you any good, because now I have... a discount voucher for Goofy Goober?!"

"Yeah. That gets you a 30% discount on whatever you order at any Goofy Goober" said SpongeBob innocently.

"Anyway, in a few minutes I'll get that gem even if I have to take out your organs" TX said.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"No. No. No. This isn't it either. No. How did that even get in there?" During that time, TX had been taking several things out of SpongeBob's interior and putting them in a pile, in that pile there was even a broom and a bicycle.

"This boy is a bottomless pit" mentioned Pooh and the rest nodded in agreement.

TX's tentacle was inspecting SpongeBob's interior again until he noticed something. "Well, what will it be this time, a lamppost? a rubber toy? a stuffed animal?" TX took the tentacle from him and looked at what he had obtained. "Bah, it's just a magic gem. Wait! The gem! I finally found it! Yoo-hoo!" he said cheerfully but stopped as soon as he saw that everyone was looking at him strangely, so he recomposed his attitude. "Ahem. Well, now that I have what I wanted, I will be able to eliminate you definitively" he said, squinting at the team. "You won't need this anymore" he said before taking Gamlorf's cane and splitting it in two with his hands, leaving his remains in front of the team.

The team was frightened, they were completely surrounded, and there was little chance that anyone would come to save them as before. Then SpongeBob, seeing the remains of the cane, came up with a desperate idea.

He grabbed the piece of cane on the shell and tried to activate its power. "Come on, it works, it works" he said nervously as he shook the cane hoping it would do something to save them.

"SpongeBob, what are you doing?" asked Twilight nervous about the situation and curious about what she was doing.

"Trying to activate this thing that… doesn't...turn on" in those pauses, SpongeBob hit the cane against the ground in an attempt to get it to do something, anything, just to get them out of there, but only a few sparks came out. "AAHH, WHY WON'T IT WORK?" he shouted in frustration, but when he pointed to the cane in front, miraculously, a doorway opened under them.

The team fell through the portal as they screamed, which closed before any robot decided to go through it.

"Do we follow them, sir?" asked one of the robots.

"It doesn't matter. The only way they have to open portals is broken, let's let whatever's in that universe take care of them. Besides, I've got what I wanted" he said as he looked closely at the gem he was looking for.

At that moment, a beep sounded from TX's arm/cannon.

"What a coincidence. It's the boss" TX accepted the call and a holographic screen appeared. You could see that on the other side of the screen there was a person sitting on a throne, but you couldn't see his head. "What do you want to know, boss?" asked TX who seemed to be the villain behind it all.

"I wanted to know how you're doing on your mission, TX. Did you get the last gem?" asked the villain.

"Yes, and he would be happy to know that the plague that has been bothering us has been resolved" said TX, referring to Gamlorf and the team.

"Excellent. Bring me that gem and order the others to begin the operation. Very soon, my purpose will be accomplished" said the villain.

"So, it will be done, sir" said TX ending the call.

TX extended his arm forward, from the barrel emerged a mini gun that activated a portal. He and his army of robots crossed the portal into the villain's lair to begin their diabolical plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team had left the emergency portal and was now falling from the sky. They were screaming during the fall until they landed in the water, they were a few seconds underwater due to the force of the fall until they emerged to catch air.

The team was swimming close to each other so as not to lose sight, they looked around looking for land to rest on, but they found nothing, there was only water as far as the eye could see.

"I don't see land anywhere" Patch said, staying afloat.

"We must find something soon or we will drown" Littlefoot said.

"Except for me, I'm a sea sponge" said SpongeBob, luckily for him, the others were too focused on finding a land site.

"There! there's something out there" said Pooh pointing to something floating in the water not far from where they were.

The team swam quickly to see what that was and if it could save them. When they got close enough, they saw that what was floating was some kind of abandoned ship that was staying afloat in the water. From the look of the ship, it seemed abandoned, but the team didn't care, because when they saw what it was, they got on it right away to rest from staying afloat in the water.

The team lay down on the ship to catch their breath, Chespin shook to dry quickly. "IT'S OVER! I've had enough of this" Chespin said, drawing attention.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked SpongeBob.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Since we found those gems, we've had nothing but problems. First we were captured by some robots, then we had a very crazy car chase, then we travelled aimlessly through the multiverse only to end up in a trap and now, not only are we trapped here, but the villain has achieved the 6 gems he needed to achieve his evil goal" said Chespin telling how bad they had lived.

"What are you getting at?" asked Pooh.

"I'm saying it's possible that Gamlorf was wrong" Chespin said before sadly lowering his head. "Maybe we aren't chosen to save the forgotten universe, how can we do that when we aren't able to save ourselves?".

"Chespin is right, we haven't even been able to protect Gamlorf and even if we manage to get out of here, what can we do?" said Patch agreeing with Chespin.

"Listen to me" said Littlefoot, calling attention. "You may think we can't do something, but don't forget what we've been doing in our universes. Each of us has faced dangers that surely no one in your universe could have faced".

"But this is different, we have faced beings who threatened a city, a region or the whole world, but we are talking about facing someone who threatens an entire universe" Chespin said.

"It's possible" Twilight continued. "However, there's something we've always done in those situations, not give up. We could have given up when everything seemed to be going downhill, but no. We got up and faced danger even if it cost us our lives".

The rest of the team was surprised when the revelation came to them, it was true. When they were facing their enemies, there was a moment when they thought that all was lost, that they couldn't win, that there was no hope, but they didn't surrender and with the help of their friends, they were able to rise up and defeat their opponent.

"You're right" said SpongeBob, calling attention. "Things may be against us right now, but it wouldn't be us if we surrendered so easily. That's why I suggest we beat up that villain and make him regret messing with us" as soon as he said that, the others cheered in agreement. "This is what we are going to do" gathered the rest in a circle for all to hear. "Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz" was saying SpongeBob.

"Hey, SpongeBob, why don't you just say 'Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz'?" asked Pooh.

"Eh..." said SpongeBob.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Patch asked.

"No. To be honest, I didn't think I'd get this far" SpongeBob explained with a shy smile.

"Oohh!" the others complained as they separated from the circle.

"But we can handle it if we work together" SpongeBob said.

"Hey, look. There are mountains there" said Littlefoot, pointing at something in the distance.

The rest looked to the place in question to see mountains in the distance.

Pooh squinted to see the mountains better. "Is it my business or are those mountains getting closer?" Pooh asked, scratching his head.

"I'm going to check it out" said Twilight before flying a little far from where they were standing to see the mountains up close. She flew far enough to see them in more detail, but then, her face showed an expression of horror and flew quickly back with the rest. "That's not mountains, that's waves" she said, worried about the revelation.

"WAVES!" Chespin gasped with horror.

"If they are like that at a long distance, when they reach us, they will be enormous" said Littlefoot, calculating the immense size of the wave.

"We have to get out of here now!" said Patch worried and scared.

SpongeBob grabbed the piece of the cane with the shell to open a portal to get them out of there, shook it a couple of times, but nothing happened.

"Hurry up! They're getting closer" Chespin said, pointing to the giant wave that was halfway away from them.

"I'm trying, but it looks like the magic of the cane has run out or stopped" said SpongeBob as he shook the cane violently trying to get him to do something.

"Well, turn it on or something, but make it quick" Pooh said, seeing that the waves were approaching them.

"SpongeBob, hurry up!" cried Littlefoot as they were beginning to have the wave right under their noses, needless to say it was huge, as much as a real mountain.

The wave was so close to them, that the ship they were on began to move by the absorbing force of the wave, the team had to hold on to the ship to avoid falling while they were panicking.

"SPONGEBOB! FOR WHAT YOU MOST WANT, HURRY UP!" shouted Twilight desperate to escape.

"Just...a little...more" said SpongeBob shaking the cane with one hand while holding on to the ship with the other.

The ship was leaning more and more because of the strength and size of the wave, it was so leaning that some had trouble holding on.

"I can't take it anymore," said Littlefoot as he did his best not to fall, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and he started to fall. "AAHH".

"Littlefoot!" Twilight shouted. In a desperate act, she swung her tail, making Littlefoot grab her with his mouth, it hurt a little, but it was worth it.

"Thank you" said Littlefoot mumbled because he couldn't open his mouth.

"Hold on!" Pooh shouted, trying to stay strong in his grip just as Patch lunged at him to hold on.

"SpongeBob, accelerate!" shouted Chespin, but SpongeBob got nothing no matter how hard I tried.

The situation got worse when the team gasped when they noticed that the wave was breaking and if they were in the middle of it when it happened, they would surely die.

"SPONGEBOB!" shouted everyone insisting that their friend hurry.

The ship bowed so far that none of them could maintain their grip and began to fall, just as the wave broke and the water fell on them. The team was screaming as they fell to their doom.

During the fall, SpongeBob decided to give one last violent shake. "It works, damn it!" and miraculously, the stick struck a beam that opened a portal just below them and at the moment the team was about to hit the water. Just as the portal closed, the wave broke right in the area where it was. The team had been saved at the last minute.

* * *

**AN: This is to report that the universe the team was in is based on a movie. I challenge you to find out. Good luck and enjoy this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

The team fell from the portal to the ground, along with some water from the previous universe. Fortunately for them, the height wasn't very high, and they fell to the ground with a grunt and soaked. The team was getting up as they groaned about fatigue and falling.

"Are you guys... are you all right?" asked Twilight with a tired voice.

"Sure" Chespin said before hitting the right side of his head to draw water from his ear. "I thought we'd never make it" hit the left side to do the same. "Certainly, feels good to be back on… " he shook his feet to get rid of the water. "dry land " he said before blowing with a finger in his mouth to expel water from his ears like a fountain. After that he shook himself to remove the remaining water. "Well, what do we do now?"

"The first thing we should do is find out what universe we're in" Patch said.

"We're in the forgotten universe" SpongeBob said.

"How do you know?" asked Patch with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of that guy over there" SpongeBob said, pointing to a being who was handing out pamphlets.

"Come to the aerospace station if you want to enjoy the wonders of the forgotten universe. You will be able to see the planet of doodles, enjoy the melodies discarded by the great musicians and many other things" said the deliveryman as he handed out pamphlets.

"I guess that'll do" said Chespin shrugging.

"If we are in the forgotten universe, the best thing we should do would be to find the villain's lair and form a plan from there" Twilight said, having thought of a plan.

"The only problem is we don't know where it is" SpongeBob said, pointing to the plan's only drawback.

"Think, think, think" Pooh said as he made his typical thinking gesture. "What if we ask someone?" he asked, having found an idea.

The others looked at him with a raised eyebrow curious about the idea he mentioned.

"It's a good idea, why do you go and ask someone where to find the villain? I'm sure they would answer you" said Chespin sarcastically but Pooh didn't understand the joke and walked away from them to ask someone, which surprised Chespin. "Hey, it was a joke".

Pooh looked around until he found someone close to ask. He approached him. "Excuse me" called him, the being he was calling turned around, revealing himself to be a blonde woman in a black dress, a pair of horns, a shell with spikes on the back, a tail and a crown. The woman was looking at him seriously. The team got nervous thinking that this woman would hurt Pooh just by calling her. "Do you know where the villain is?"

The woman squinted at Pooh, it seemed she was about to yell at him, but her expression changed to one of revelation. "Oh, are you looking for that villain?" The woman pointed to a particular address. "There you go to the ocean, go sailing in the opposite direction to the sun and you'll find a castle on a giant rock. It's not lost" she said, pointing to Pooh.

"Thank you" Pooh said before going back to his friends. "I know where we have to go" he told the others.

Littlefoot looked over Pooh's shoulder to see the woman who was still looking at them from a distance. "Are you sure we can trust her?" he asked, worried about the woman's directions.

"I think it's reliable" said Pooh shrugging.

"We have nothing to lose by proving it. Come on" Twilight said before the team headed for the ocean to go to the villain's lair.

The woman stared at the team until they were lost in the distance. "What a strange group" said the woman with her head bowed. The woman sighed as she shrugged her shoulders with her eyes closed. "It doesn't matter" she turned around and continued on her way.

Meanwhile, the team arrived at a port where they took a boat. Some felt bad about stealing it, but they didn't have the time or money to buy it, so they quickly moved away from shore before anyone noticed.

They spent hours and hours sailing the ocean in the direction they were told, but they still found nothing, and some were getting tired of the long journey.

"Pooh, you're stupid!" Chespin shouted to Pooh.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that" said Littlefoot defending his friend.

"It's the pure truth. To trust a stranger, we are sailing in the middle of nowhere, looking for a castle that surely doesn't exist" said Chespin angry at the long wait.

"Calm down, Chespin. I'm sure we'll find him" Twilight said, trying to calm her friend.

"Come on, do you really think there's a castle on a giant rock in the middle of the ocean?" Chespin said with his arms folded.

"Castle on a giant rock in sight!" SpongeBob said he was in front of the boat pointing something in front of them.

The team was impressed with what they were seeing. In the middle of the ocean there was a giant rock and on top of it there was a kind of castle with a sinister aspect, just by seeing it they could understand that this was the lair of the villain.

"Were you saying something?" Twilight said to Chespin with a superior smile.

"I said nothing" Chespin sighed in defeat.

"What do we do?" asked Pooh.

"In my opinion, we should look for another entrance. If we go through the front door, we would attract a lot of attention and alert everyone" Patch said, deducing the situation.

"He's right, we'd better go around the place until we find something, there might be some sort of back door" Littlefoot said, agreeing with Patch's reasoning.

The team directed the boat around the rock, being far enough away that they wouldn't be detected. When they got behind the rock, they could see, as Littlefoot had said, a back door. They docked on land and got out of the boat, putting the 6 of them together in front of the castle in front of them.

"Good. Here we are" said SpongeBob.

"I want you to know this could be very dangerous" Twilight began. "If you want to leave, we won't say anything" she said, not wanting to get her new friends into something they didn't want.

"Are you kidding? I won't let you do this alone" Littlefoot said with a confident smile.

"Yes, we've been together from the beginning and we're going to be together until the end" said Chespin enthusiastically.

"Friends are there to help each other" Pooh said.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fun if we weren't all there, right?" Patch said.

The team smiled at each other when they saw that they could trust each other. It didn't matter what situation they'd get into when they walked through that door, they'd be spending it together, like a real team, like real friends.

"Come on team, let's stop that villain" declared SpongeBob before the six of them left for the door that would lead them to the biggest of their matches.

Although it was easier said than done as they encountered a small obstacle, the back door was closed and there was no knob to open. Chespin was the first to attempt to open, he tried pushing it, pulling it from the edge or even pushing it from the edge thinking it was a slide, but nothing worked, and he surrendered.

Chespin wiped the sweat from his forehead from the effort. "There is no way. That door won't open, it's tightly closed".

"Maybe it opens from the inside" Patch said, deducing how to open it.

"But how are we going to make them open it without attracting attention?" asked Littlefoot.

SpongeBob got stuck thinking of some way to get in. The next minute someone was knocking on the door, a robot opened it and saw that in front of her was a sponge dressed as a postman. "Who are you?" asked the robot.

"Hello, I'm the postman and I come to deliver a package" said the postman.

"Why didn't you use the main entrance?" asked the robot.

"It's just that... I went there and called, but no one answered" the postman replied.

"And where's the package?" asked the robot interrogating the postman.

The postman looked at himself. "Hell, I think I left it on the boat" he said clumsily.

The robot used his eyes to scan the postman and found a match to a certain sponge with square pants.

"Subject identified as SpongeBob. Proceeding to elimination" said the robot loading the cannon, pointing it at the postman.

"Wa...Wait. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a humble postman" said the postman panicking before a shot from the robot disintegrated him.

After seeing that he had eliminated his target, the robot closed the door. The camera moved to a rock where the entire team, including SpongeBob, was hiding while watching the scene.

"Who was that?" asked Pooh.

"I don't know, but he was veeeryyy ugly," SpongeBob said without caring what happened to the postman who looked like him.

"This complicates things further" Chespin said. "How are we going to stop me from killing us?" she nervously asked.

"Let me try one thing" Pooh said before heading for the door, the others just stood there watching their stuffed friend's 'plan'.

Pooh approached the door and knocked. The robot opened the door. " Who is it?" but before he could do anything else, a magical beam knocked him down. The team looked at Twilight who had launched the beam.

Twilight realized that they were looking at her with surprise. " What? I'm a princess, but even I can have limits" she said before walking to the open door. The others stared at her until they decided to follow her.

The team went through the door until they reached a corridor through which they stealthily walked so as not to attract attention while a piano sounded as background music to give the moment drama. Chespin turned with a look of annoyance and anger to see SpongeBob playing a tiny piano, implying that he was playing the music.

"Will you stop playing that piano?" whispered Chespin so as not to alert the robots.

SpongeBob realized what Chespin said and hid the piano behind him quickly while giving him a nervous smile. "Sorry, I found him out there and I couldn't resist".

The team continued their walk down the aisle until they reached an exit. When they passed the exit, they were amazed at what was in front of them. Hundreds and hundreds of machines, all with the same purpose, to create more robots, the team had found the factory of robots.

The team was staring at how the creation process worked. A pair of tweezers held the body as they moved it like on a conveyor belt, then stopped to let other tweezers incrust his arms/ cannons, after that, the body, now with arms/ cannons, moved again, and then stopped again so that another pair of tweezers placed the head. After that, the eyes of the newly formed robot lit up and the tweezers holding the body separated. Feeling unrestrained, the robot headed for an entrance through which other newly created robots passed.

"So, this is where they make their army of robots, huh?" said Patch astonished by the place and frightened by the number of robots there.

"Someone's coming, let's hide" Littlefoot whispered, making the team hide behind boxes before a couple of robots passed through the area.

"How are we going to get through all those robots?" Twilight asked, trying to find a way not to be seen by the thousands of robots there.

"I may be a little brain bear, but I have an idea" Pooh said with a confident smile. The others had their doubts, but seeing that there was no other way, they decided to try.

A while later, 3 robots passed through the area to inspect, but before they left, a group of arms grabbed both robots and dragged them quickly behind the boxes. For a couple of seconds, you could hear knocks, automatic screwdrivers and other sounds of mechanical construction. After that, the team came out in a different way.

Those who walked on 2 feet were on top of those who walked on 4 legs; SpongeBob was on Littlefoot, Chespin on Patch and Pooh on Twilight. The 3 groups wore the body, head and arms of the robots as costumes, so it seems, their plan was to use part of the robots to disguise themselves and walk around the place pretending to be other robots.

"Are you sure this will work?" Chespin asked Pooh quietly.

"Should" Pooh replied quietly.

The disguised groups were walking through the factory, the robots passing by them ignored them completely, which implied that the costumes worked. They were about to leave the factory until...

"Wait a minute" the groups froze when a robot got in their way and stopped them. "Where are you going?" he asked the 'robots' in front of him.

" Let's..." SpongeBob started, but then he cleared his throat and spoke again in a robotic tone. "Let's make sure the boss's plans are carried out".

The robot stared at them in search of some failure. "All right. The boss can't stand errors, but when you're done, go to room A113. Understood?" said the robot buying the lie from the fake robots.

"Yes, sir" said Pooh in a robotic tone as he made a military gesture to maintain appearances.

The robot moved out of the way as the disguised groups passed it to head for the exit. Everything seemed to be fine.

"Wait a second" but that was all over when the robot called them back.

The disguised groups turned around to see him face to face. "I need your identification numbers. For the paperwork" reported the robot without even realizing the deception.

"Our identification numbers?" asked Chespin in a robotic tone and with a sweat forming on his forehead because of this. "Well..." mentally I was having a panic attack trying to think of some robotic number. "Eh...A230385" said wishing deeply that he hadn't made a mistake.

"I see" said the robot before raising his arm/cannon to fire right at the button that completely closed all the entrances and exits of the factory while an alarm was sounding all over the place. The team was wondering what was going on as they became very nervous at the thought that they had uncovered their cover.

Instantly, they were surrounded by thousands of robots, implying that they had been caught. "A230385 was created 6 minutes ago" declared the robot that activated the alarm.

"Oh, come on!" Chespin shouted, leaving the robotic tone and complaining that he had both succeeded and failed so foolishly.

The groups took off their disguises when they saw that they were no longer of any use and put themselves back to back in a circular position.

"There seems to be no escape" Pooh said.

"I guess there's only one way out of this" Patch said knowing what they were going to do.

"The way I like it" Chespin said as he hit his fists.

"I think deep down I knew something like this would happen," Twilight said with a smile.

"I think so too," said Littlefoot with another smile.

"Yes, but we're going to do it together" said SpongeBob as everyone got into battle position.

This time, the group wasn't going to face a couple of robots or even a group, no. This time they were going to face a whole army of robots in the same place where they are made. The situation may be bad, but that won't make them back down, because they'll fight together.


	10. Chapter 10

SpongeBob was going from side to side as he let out karateka screams as he attacked the robots with punches and kicks. Thanks to that and his strange way of defying logic, he managed to bring down a group of robots, but that didn't reduce the massive number of robots.

The moment he touched the ground, a robot grabbed him and threw him into the air. After a few seconds of screaming, an idea came to him. "It's time to do that for what I was born to do: dance. Swirl whirl!" after saying that, he started to turn completely like a spinning top and went from side to side as he hit every robot he could find. It even hit some like a paintball machine, with lights and sound, and even the text '_PERFECT SCORE_' came out in the background.

Overwhelmed by the number of robots, SpongeBob decided to try something new, took his can of soap, opened it and put it face down over his head, making all the contents go inside. He inhaled a lot of air and then put pressure on it, which caused bubbles to form from his holes that were shot like bullets, destroying a large number of robots. SpongeBob congratulated himself on a good job, but it was short-lived when another group of robots started shooting at him, forcing him to retire.

Littlefoot was avoiding the shots while ramming any robot he caught, the ram pushed the robots to collide with other robots, causing the 2 to be destroyed due to the force of impact. However, that quickly tired Littlefoot and all he could do at that moment was run away to think of something.

He kept running until he found something interesting, a loose, broken wire and some sparks coming out of it. Littlefoot ran as far as he could towards the cable, grabbed it with his mouth and waited for the first robot to approach. By the time he did, Littlefoot hit the robot with the sparkling side of the cable, making the cable tremble as lightning went through his body.

When the other robots arrived, crashed into him and joined the spark attack, that continued until all the affected robots feel unplugged and smoked through his body. Littlefoot spat the cable out of his mouth. "Science classes have helped a lot" he said before escaping more shots from robots coming for him.

Littlefoot ran until he saw a pile of giant metal boxes near his route, so as soon as he passed through that area, he hit the box below, causing the pile to stagger until it fell on the robots. Littlefoot, seeing that his pursuers had been crushed, sighed for relief and went to face the rest of the robots.

Chespin was going from one side to the other hitting any robot on his way with **Needle arm**, the force with which he hit the robots was so great that some even had a hole in the point where Chespin hit. The next instant, Chespin was surrounded by more robots.

"So, you think I'm lost" he said as a superior smile formed on his face. "Well, that's not it" he said before taking a big leap and using **Pin missile**. The shots hit the robots that had surrounded him, destroying them all.

When he landed on the ground, he saw SpongeBob's spinning top movement and that gave him an idea. Activating again **Needle arm**, he began to turn like a spinning top and like SpongeBob, he was hitting the robots, only in his case, he was destroying them even more due to 'Needle arm'. When he stopped, he had swirling swirls in his eyes as he tried to stand. "I have to practice" he said before shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness and get back into action.

Twilight was flying through the air while he was shooting magic rays at the robots, unfortunately, some of her rays were counteracted by the shots from the robots, implying that they were learning, so he had to change tactics.

She threw herself at the robots and started kicking them with her legs, which had unusual strength. Being an alicorn, Twilight possessed the best of the 3 races: the magic of the unicorns, the wings of the pegasos and the strength of the ground ponies. Seeing that magic wasn't always going to work, she decided to use her other 2 skills to fight the robots.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to eliminate most robots. So, she flew high in the air until she was near the ceiling, she gathered a lot of magic into her horn until she formed a magical sphere. When the sphere reached more or less its size, Twilight threw it towards the robots, causing an explosion that destroyed most of the robot army. "Uf" said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That took a lot of energy" she said before flying to help her friends.

Pooh was hitting the robots with his own fists, thanks to the force he had discovered before, was able to bring down a few robots, but that didn't reduce the number of robots that attacked him.

"Ay, this is starting to hurt" he said as he shook his hands from the pain because of the amount of blows he took and how hard the robots were. As he fled the robots that were shooting at him, he began to think desperately about a way out of it. "Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think" he said as he dodged the robots' continuous shots.

Suddenly, in the direction he was running, he saw something interesting, a metal tube from a broken pipe. When he saw it, he remembered using the north pole in the battle for the Hundred Acre Wood.

It was then that an idea came to his head, with all the energy he could muster, he accelerated his speed to the tube, picked it up and stopped in front of the robots that were about to reach it. With courage and determination, Pooh set out to fight the robots with his new weapon.

Patch was the one with the most complicated things. Because he didn't have much strength and endurance like the others, all he could do was run around avoiding the robots' shots while he was thinking of some plan. He often jumped from one side to the other, causing some robots to shoot each other.

However, that didn't diminish his problem. He kept running until he managed to mislead him by hiding behind a few boxes. He stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. "Damn it. I can't always be like this. I have to think of something" he frowned as he tried to think of a way to defeat an army of robots.

Suddenly, when Patch looked around the factory, an idea formed in his mind, but that idea had the risk of being caught. "Despite the risk, I have to help others in some way" he said before leaving his hiding place. Taking advantage of his small size, he was able to slip through the robots without being seen.

He continued like this until he reached his target, the factory clamps that aided in the creation of robots. He checked the arm of the clamp until he found a door, using his claws, Patch opened the door, revealing a set of cables. Determined, he bit the wires and started pulling them, causing several clamps to start moving like madmen, they moved from one side to the other madly, hitting some robots, including those faced by the rest of the team. When he thought it was enough, Patch dropped the wires and went to meet the rest.

"That was pretty smart, Patch" Littlefoot said when the whole team got together again.

"Thank you. Honestly, I didn't think I would go that far" Patch said.

"Well, you didn't do it at all" Pooh said.

The team went back to back in a circular formation to see more robots surrounding them.

"Don't they ever end?" Chespin asked with a frown.

"Good. If we can't beat them by going separately..." SpongeBob began by having an idea of what to do and waiting for the rest to know.

"So, let's beat them together" ended Twilight understanding SpongeBob's plan. The rest nodded in agreement. They were a team, they didn't have to fight each other alone, they had to fight like a real team.

"Pooh, grab me!" Chespin said before using **Vine whip** to grab Pooh's arms.

Having an idea of what he was planning, Pooh began to spin, as he moved Chespin like a merry-go-round, which was hitting all the robots around.

SpongeBob, wanting to join them, put pressure on himself until he managed to become a ball. "Hey, Patch" he said, calling the Dalmatian's attention. "How about we play ball with them" he said, shaking a little to emphasize what he was planning.

Patch, instead of saying something, smiled at the sponge's plan. With great force, he kicked the sponge ball, hitting a robot. They followed this game all over the place, hitting every robot that appeared, like a dodgeball game.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Twilight did a great teamwork, the two were jumping from one side to the other, dodging the shots from the robots and hitting them. Sometimes Twilight would throw magic rays to help Littlefoot and he would use his tail to throw projectiles to help Twilight.

The next minute, the two of them went back to back. "Are you thinking the same thing?" asked Littlefoot with a confident smile.

"Are you?" Twilight asked with the same smile.

The two separated and Twilight threw a small magic sphere at Littlefoot, which bounced it with his tail like a baseball bat, hitting a robot. They continued this process for a while, eliminating hundreds of robots.

By the time the team stopped in their joint maneuvers, they realized one thing, there were no more robots, in fact, there was no one left in the place other than them.

"We did it. We did it!" Patch said with a big smile.

The team began to celebrate having been able to overcome such an obstacle.

"It was incredible" said Littlefoot.

"I knew we could handle them" Chespin said, proudly lifting his chest.

"It was the teamwork that made it possible" Twilight said.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time. We still have the boss villain left" SpongeBob said.

"You're wrong" said a voice from the other side of the metal wall blocking the factory exit.

The team looked at that wall and saw a red light forming a circle on the wall. When the circle was completed, it fell from the wall, revealing a massive hole and the person responsible passed through it: TX.

"Oh, bother. We'd forgotten about him" Pooh said to shock the team.

"You may have defeated our entire army, but I warn you. I am much more powerful than all of them put together" TX said.

"That's what you believe" said Chespin activating **Needle arm** and jumping to TX. He hit him, but... "Ay, ay, ay, ay" said Chespin as he shook the fist that shone red from the pain. "Well, I wasn't lying" he said with a tear about to come out of his left eye from the pain.

"I should have done with you when I had the chance. As the saying goes: if you want something to go well, do it yourself" he said as he carried his arms/ cannons, pointing them at the team.

"Disperse" Littlefoot shouted.

Immediately everyone heeded him and moved away before a shot from TX gave them, unlike the previous ones, the shots from TX were much more powerful, as could be seen from the affected area. The team understood that TX was going to be more complicated than a massive army of robots.

TX continued to fire as the team dodged powerful shots. Twilight fired a powerful magical beam, but although it pushed him back, it hadn't scratched him, to her surprise and horror.

"Your attacks are useless to my superiority" TX said before shooting Twilight, but she managed to get out of the way on time.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" shouted SpongeBob jumping from behind TX with a karate blow to her head, seconds later, SpongeBob broke into pieces, like a crystal figure.

"I'm not even going to ask about that" said TX having a slight idea of what had happened behind him and shot the team again.

Chespin jumped into the air and used 'Pin missile' to attack TX. The missiles hit TX, but when the smoke curtain cleared, to his horror, TX was unscathed. "Damn it, but what are you made of?" asked Chespin annoyed by the hardness of TX.

"I'll tell you" said TX before he started shooting Chespin, but he managed to escape in time.

The team continued to dodge the shots, but they were getting faster and faster and TX was too hard to hit him, getting tired of dodging, the team decided to hide behind a few boxes to catch their breath and think what to do.

"Okay... let's analyze... the situation" Twilight said between heavy breaths.

"TX is harder than we thought, and if one of those shots hits us, we won't even have our bones left" Patch said.

"What if we hit him with something hard?" suggested SpongeBob.

"It would take something very big and hard to even hurt him" said Littlefoot.

While the others were arguing about what to do, Pooh was making his typical thinking gesture and looking up, something occurred to him.

"Littlefoot" said Pooh calling the dinosaur's attention. "Does that look big and hard enough to you?" he said, pointing upwards where there was a giant tube, about the same size as TX.

"Yes. It could be, but we have to get that tube to hit TX" said Littlefoot.

"Chespin. Go with Pooh and Patch up and take that tube to TX. The rest of us will take care of distracting it" Twilight said, formulating a plan.

"We're going to crush that tin man" SpongeBob said, hitting his fist on his palm. After that, everyone went to do their part of the plan.

TX, after shooting for a while, started walking around the area, looking for the team. "You can run away, but you can't hide from me" said TX looking behind boxes.

"Hey, TX!" said SpongeBob calling the attention of the chief robot. "Your mother was a landline and your father a light bulb" he insulted before sticking out his tongue to make fun of him.

"We'll see if you continue with those jokes in the afterlife" he said as he loaded his cannon in the direction of SpongeBob, but before he fired, a magical beam hit him on the right flank while a series of projectiles hit him on the left flank.

TX turned around to see that those responsible were Twilight and Littlefoot who were attacking him from two different sides.

"You won't be able to do all of us together" said Littlefoot.

"Then I'll kill all of you," said TX as he loaded his cannons aiming at his two attackers. Both were able to dodge them at the last moment, but the resulting explosion was enough for them to fly by rolling a couple of meters.

Meanwhile, out of TX's attention, Chespin, Pooh and Patch were climbing up some stairs to the floor where the giant tube was, even though they had reached it, there was still a problem to be solved.

"Okay, this is the tube, but how do we get it to hit TX?" Chespin asked, moving his view between the tube and TX.

"I don't know, I didn't think we'd get that far" Pooh said.

"Well we have to think of something fast, I don't think they can last much longer" said Patch noting that those facing TX were having a very difficult time and it was only a matter of time before they were in trouble.

"Think, think" said Pooh massaging his head for inspiration. "Oh, bother" he said when he saw that he couldn't think of anything. "If there was a way to swing it there" he said.

At that moment, something 'clicked' on Chespin's head. "Pooh, what did you say before?" asked Chespin seeking confirmation.

"Think, think?" asked Pooh.

"Not that, after saying that" said Chespin.

"Oh, bother?" asked Pooh.

"After that" said Chespin.

"If there was a way to swing it there?" asked Pooh.

"That's it! Pooh, you're a genius!" Chespin said when an idea finally came to his mind.

"What did I say?" Pooh asked without understanding what was going on.

"Don't you see? All we have to do is tie the tube to a rope and then push it so that it swings until it hits TX" Chespin said, explaining the plan to his teammates.

"But where do we get a rope hard enough to hold this?" asked Patch.

"I've got that covered already" Chespin said pointing to himself.

The other two didn't understand what he meant, but they understood it when they saw that Chespin was using **Vine whip** to entangle the tube and a beam from above. Once that was done, he clung tightly to the tube.

"All right guys, when I give the signal, push as hard as you can" Chespin told the other two who positioned themselves to push as soon as they heard the signal, while Chespin was watching how things were going for others and waiting for the right time to attack.

Unfortunately, the other part of the team was in a very difficult situation. They had attacked TX with everything they had and although they did some scratches and marks, they were tiny and didn't seem to make any effect on the chief robot. In addition to the fact that the continuous attack and dodging had taken away most of their strength, they were very tired.

"Are you finished? I was beginning to entertain myself" he said mockingly as he looked at the 3 members who were exhausted from the whole struggle.

"Never...never defeat us" said Littlefoot in a gasp.

"Don't you see it? I have already defeated you" he said before pointing his cannon at them as he loaded it.

"NOW!" shouted Chespin at full volume, giving the signal for Pooh and Patch to start pushing the tube.

Pooh and Patch groaned at the effort to push something so big and heavy, but knowing that their friends needed them, they used all their strength in the act. After much effort, they managed to push the tube to the edge of the platform it was on, enough for gravity to do the rest.

"Climb and hold on!" Chespin said as the tube leaned to the edge. Pooh and Patch jumped into the tube and clung tightly to each other.

Once the tube was completely out of the platform, with the help of gravity and Chespin's lianas, the tube swayed as if it was some sort of fairground attraction in the direction of its target. The 3 in the tube were screaming as they moved.

"Say hello to Gamlorf for me" TX said.

He was about to fire his shot, but a scream in the distance caught his attention. He moved his eye up and was surprised to see what was coming towards him. Although he didn't have time to avoid it, he did have time to express what he was thinking at the time.

"Oh, damn" said TX before the giant tube hit him and pushed him into the wall, causing a smokescreen.

The part of the team attacking TX was covered due to the previous crash and when they opened their eyes, they saw 3 figures coming out of the smoke curtain, those figures turned out to be Chespin, Pooh and Patch, who were coughing through the smoke.

"Guys, are you okay?" Twilight asked as she and the other two approached the rest.

"*Coughs* *Coughs* Yes, we are. The real question is: Will he be?" Chespin said, directing his gaze to where TX should be, waiting, along with the others, who had been defeated.

When the smoke screen dissipated, the team could see that they were happily surprised. TX was impaled by the tube and red sparks emerged all over his body as his arms and legs shook a little. They had defeated TX.

"YOO-HOO! We did it!" SpongeBob cheerfully shouted.

The team started celebrating the defeat of the toughest robot they'd ever faced, but it was short-lived because they hadn't fully finished their mission.

"I don't know about you, but there's a villain waiting for us to kick his ass" Chespin said, pointing to the open TX door behind him.

"Then let's not keep him waiting" said Littlefoot.

The team began to walk towards the exit of the factory, but before they passed, a laughter stopped them, a laughter they didn't expect to hear again. The team looked back and gasped with horror at the cause: TX was barely alive and laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Twilight, leaving aside the fact that he was still alive despite his situation.

"You're illusions. My master is about to activate his plan and once he starts, I will be an ant compared to his power. If you go through that door, you will go to your death..." said TX before his eye stopped shining, pointing out that he had now truly died.

The team was nervous about that last TX statement, if it was true what he said, the villain they were going to face would be much more powerful than him, and they had had a hard time defeating him. It was likely to be a one-way trip.

Patch swallowed saliva from the nerves. "Well, we knew from the beginning that this couldn't happen" he said.

"You're right. But if we're going to die, we'll die trying and we'll do it together" Twilight said with a determined expression on her face. The others changed their expressions from nervous to determine as well, signaling that they agreed with that.

Once they agreed, they resumed their walk to the villain's room, the one responsible for all that, where their final battle would take place and where they would probably die.


	11. Chapter 11

The team walked down the aisle decisively, although they were a little nervous, the villain had to be very strong to lead an army of robots, in addition to the fact that, possessing the 6 gems and the gem of oblivion, he could have more power than they could imagine.

In the end, the team came to a huge room, much bigger than the factory. At the back there were stairs that led to a kind of throne and next to it was what they feared it would have: the gem of oblivion, with the gems embedded. But for some reason, there was no one around, the basic thing was to find the villain sitting on his throne waiting for the hero, but it didn't happen in that situation.

"Where has that villain gone?" asked SpongeBob looking around.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom" Pooh suggested.

"No. I just wanted to surprise you when you arrived" said a sinister voice that covered the entire room.

The team looked up to the throne to see a figure coming from behind. The figure looked human, wearing an elegant suit along with black gloves, a cape and a kind of metal helmet. The figure walked to the throne.

"So, you're the villain, the brain behind all this?" asked Littlefoot, a little nervous about the presence of the villain.

"I am. Nice to finally meet you" said the villain introducing himself with even a slight bow. "They have told me many things about you" said the villain.

"Who exactly are you? What do you want with that gem?" asked Chespin wanting to know the truth behind it all.

"Well. There's no point in hiding it anymore. All right, if you want to know the truth, I'll tell you the truth" said the villain before removing his metal helmet, revealing his true appearance to the team.

After seeing his face, they understood that the villain was totally human, had a pencil moustache and was particularly bald except for the sides of his head which were combed backwards. His appearance would define him as chivalrous, educated and refined.

"My name is Bautista Alfredo Worthington III and the reason I do all this is for revenge" Bautista said without losing the polite tone he had.

"Revenge?" asked Twilight in confusion. "Who do you want revenge on?" she asked Bautista.

"From the multiverse" explained Bautista to great shock of the team.

"But what did the multiverse do to you?" asked Patch.

"Please take a look at this" Bautista said, taking a remote out of a pocket. When he pressed the button, he lowered a giant screen high enough for the team to see what it was showing. Then, the screen turned on and a title was shown on the screen. "I present to you '_The adventures of Bautista, the butler_'" Bautista said in a more cheerful tone.

"Is that your show or something?" asked SpongeBob.

"It was" Bautista began. "A long time ago, in another universe they were creating my series, they had everything: the scripts, the scenarios, the characters. Everything was going great, until one day it was decided that the project would be cancelled. After that, everything related to the series was archived and we all ended up in this horrible universe of waste" Bautista said, beginning to have an angry tone.

"If so, what does the gem of oblivion have to do with it?" asked Pooh.

"When I learned of the power of the gem of oblivion, I decided that if they didn't give me what I wanted, I would get it myself. Because my character was a robotic genius, I built a whole army of robots to search for it, and now that I have it, I will get what I rightfully deserve, a universe of my own. I will use their power to mold this universe to my liking until I consider it MY universe" Bautista explained.

The team gasped with horror, that man intended to use the gem of oblivion to erase everything he didn't like, all out of a very selfish desire.

"What about the people in this universe? They're not to blame for your situation" Twilight said with a frown, worrying about the innocent people in that universe.

"They have it in part. I was forced to live in that damned dump, so I have the right to do whatever I want with the people who live in it" Bautista said without showing emotion for what he said.

"We won't let you do what you want" Littlefoot said, looking at Bautista with a frown.

"Too late" Bautista said showing the gem SpongeBob swallowed. "You have caused many problems among my soldiers" he said as he walked toward the gem of oblivion. "But it will be of no use to my new power" Bautista said before introducing the missing gem into the gem of oblivion, the effect caused a flash of light so powerful that the team had to cover his eyes not to become blind.

When the flash faded, the team was able to open their eyes to see that all that had happened was that the gem of oblivion was shining.

"That's it?" asked Chespin in confusion, hoping something would happen.

"If you remembered the history of the gem of oblivion, you would know that the 6 elemental gems sealed its power. So, I needed the 6 gems to break the seal that blocked its powers and now that the seal is broken, I don't need this anymore" said Bautista taking the 6 gems and throwing them into the air.

Bautista started typing buttons on his arm and seconds later, the whole place started shaking. The team was doing their best to keep their balance and not collapse.

"What's going on?" asked SpongeBob trying not to fall for the jolt.

"It's the second part of my plan. This isn't just any mansion, it's a mobile mansion" Bautista explained.

On the inside it didn't seem to change much, but from the outside, what Bautista had said was true. From the rock on which the mansion stood, mechanical legs emerged that raised the mansion very high in the air and began to walk.

Bautista took the gem of oblivion and sat on his throne. He pressed a button and a series of mechanical parts and robotic mechanisms emerged from the throne, covering Bautista from what appeared to be a giant robotic armor, whose nucleus showed the gem of oblivion.

"Once I deploy my forces, I will use the gem of oblivion to change this world and eliminate everything that cannot belong to it" Bautista said as he handled the armor to move it. "But first, I would like to test the power of the gem and what better subjects than you" he said as he moved his right arm to point it at the team, then a cannon peered out of a compartment of the arm. The gem of oblivion began to glow, and the glow shifted to the cannon it began to carry.

"Ah, the beam. Let's run!" said SpongeBob.

The team ran with all his might away from the firing range just as the cannon fired a white beam. When the team turned around to see the effect of the beam, it gasped in horror, the beam had hit the wall and formed a huge hole, but the cut that made the hole was very clean, as if someone had cut it, or erased it.

"Tartar sauce!" shouted SpongeBob horrified by the sight. "If that beam hits us, we'll be wiped out!" he shouted as he pointed to the cannon that fired the beam.

"Impressive" began Bautista. "It seems that the gem has more power than I thought. It will undoubtedly be of great use in shaping this universe" he said quietly in a tone of astonishment.

"We won't allow you to use that power for your horrible purposes" Twilight said before firing a powerful magical beam at Bautista, but he activated the eraser cannon and fired his white beam.

Both beams collided with each other and were tied a few seconds before the white beam devoured the magic beam. Pooh threw Twilight to the ground before the beam hit her.

"Does anyone have a plan?" asked Patch nervously about Bautista's immense power.

"Yes, attack and sweep" Chespin said before running towards Bautista.

"Chespin, no!" cried Littlefoot trying to stop him, but he decided to ignore him.

Chespin ran towards Bautista and when he was close enough, he took a big leap and used **Pin missile** against him, causing a smokescreen. Suddenly, the smoke screen dissipated because Bautista had moved the arm of the armor to sweep away the smoke, showing that he had received no damage.

"That was pretty annoying" Bautista said before hitting Chespin, sending him crashing into the wall.

"CHESPIN!" shouted the rest of the team worried about their friend.

"Ugh. Don't worry. Ugh. I have suffered blows harder than a diamond" Chespin said as he walked toward the rest with some wounds and scratches.

"And are you supposed to be the ones chosen to defeat me?" asked Bautista in a mocking tone. "You may have defeated my army and my most powerful warrior, but they aren't comparable to the power I possess now" he said before sweeping the team, sending them a few feet away with slight scratches.

"It's...too...powerful" Pooh said as he groaned as he rose from pain.

"Is there no way to defeat him?" asked SpongeBob.

"Is it our end?" Patch asked.

"Good. We knew this could happen" said Twilight.

"If we die, at least we'll die together" said Littlefoot.

Bautista began directing the armor in the direction of the team. "I'd like to say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I don't like to lie" he said when he stopped and pointed his cannon at the team as it was loaded to fire.

SpongeBob looked at the ground for a moment and found something interesting. The elemental gems that led them there. He took them and handed them to the rest of the team.

"Take them. What better way to end this than with what started it all?" SpongeBob said with a smile of encouragement.

The others followed his example and smiled with encouragement as they picked up the gem they found at the beginning of the adventure.

"Bon voyage, chosen ones" said goodbye to Bautista before firing the white beam.

The team closed his eyes as they held hands/legs waiting for the end. Suddenly, when the white beam struck the team, the effect wasn't what Bautista expected. A bright light illuminated the area into which the beam was fired. Bautista covered his eyes slightly so as not to become blind and at the same time to see what was happening. When he set his eyes to see better, what he saw left him speechless.

In the center of the light, the team was floating in the air with the 6 gems in front of them. Like him, the team was baffled by what was happening, wondering if they were alive or had died and become angels. However, they left those thoughts behind when something surprising happened to each of them.

SpongeBob's gem exploded in a pile of water that completely covered SpongeBob in the shape of a sphere as it spun. Inside, SpongeBob was undergoing a kind of metamorphosis: fish scales began to appear on his arms and legs, a mermaid's tail came out of his ass, fan-shaped fins appeared on both cheeks, interdigital membranes emerged in his hands, like ducks, and the same thing happened to his feet, which caused his shoes to break and a dorsal fin emerged from the back of his head. "**WATER**" shouted SpongeBob seriously as if he knew what was going on, although he probably didn't know it.

Littlefoot's gem exploded into a pile of metal pieces that covered him in the same way as SpongeBob. Inside, Littlefoot underwent a different metamorphosis: his whole body began to be covered with metal scales, a ball with spikes formed at the tip of the tail, a series of metal thorns emerged from the back from both sides of the body, from his legs came a series of metal claws sharpened like knives and a horn formed on his head. "**METAL**" shouted Littlefoot seriously.

Chespin's gem exploded in a pile of rocks and sand that covered it in the form of a spinning sphere. Inside, Chespin underwent another metamorphosis: his body began to cover itself with mud, while his head, back and arms were covered with rocks, his head spikes had become stalagmites, which had also come out of his back. "**EARTH**" shouted Chespin seriously.

Twilight's gem exploded in a breeze of air that covered it in a sphere of wind that spun like a tornado. Inside, Twilight was undergoing a similar metamorphosis: her hair grew until it reached the tip of the tail, which later also grew quite a bit, her wings became larger to the point where they could completely wrap her. "**AIR**" shouted Twilight seriously.

Pooh's gem exploded in a series of electric rays that covered it until it formed a sphere of electricity that flowed in a spinning current. Inside, Pooh was undergoing a kind of metamorphosis: electric rays struck him from all sides, but instead of suffering damage, Pooh was calm with his eyes closed, as if he knew what was happening, when he opened his eyes, his body had become bluish white and the rays ran all over his body. "**LIGHTNING**" shouted Pooh seriously.

Patch's gem exploded in a pile of flames that covered it in a sphere of fire that spun like a tornado. Inside, Patch was undergoing his own metamorphosis: a line of fire erupted in his back from his neck to his tail, at the tip of which a flame of fire erupted, his black spots had turned orange-red like fire, a last flame erupted from the top of his head. "**FIRE**" shouted Patch seriously.

After the metamorphosis was over, the light faded, and the team slowly descended to the ground. Once they were on the ground, they looked better and were speechless at what had happened to them.

"What happened to us?!" asked SpongeBob as he watched his new tail.

"Normally I'd be scared for something like that, but for some reason, I feel good" Pooh said as he looked at his new body.

"The gems!" Twilight exclaimed as if she had discovered the great secret.

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot asked.

"The gems were basically a small representation of the elements of nature. Each respective gem came to each of us and by the looks of it, the gems reacted and fused their elemental power with us" Twilight explained in the best way she could.

"Does that mean we're like elementary forces now?" asked Patch, understanding what the princess said.

"I had never imagined myself to be a pokémon of the earth or rock type, but I love this kind of evolution" Chespin said with a smile as he watched his rocky body.

"Even if you find a new look, that won't change the tables" Bautista said, firing another white beam at the team.

But before he reached the halfway point, Pooh, by reflection, extended his arms forward and threw a column of lightning that collided with the white beam. Both attacks were tied until they nullified each other. The team and Bautista were left speechless by what had happened.

"How did you do that?" asked Chespin.

"I don't know, I just stretched out my arms and it happened" Pooh said, trying to explain what he had done.

"It seems that not only did we get a new look, but we also got elemental powers" Littlefoot said, understanding what was happening to them.

"Do you know what this means?" asked SpongeBob. "That now we can fight him without problems!" exclaimed SpongeBob as he pointed to Bautista and had an expression of determination.

"I agree. Before we were in trouble because of that armor and the power of the gem, but now we also have the power of the gem" Patch said.

"It's a way of saying that we use fire to fight fire" Twilight said as he prepared to take flight.

"FRIENDS..." SpongeBob shouted as all team members stood side by side, preparing to launch the attack. "ASSEMBLE!".

The team launched a battle cry and launched itself against Bautista.

"If you think that a few words of encouragement will help you defeat me, you are very wrong" Bautista said before trying to hit the team with his fists, but they dodged it in time, and each went a different way to attack.

SpongeBob tested his new water powers and formed between his hands an orb of water that he threw towards Bautista, but only made the water splash over him, which caught his attention. SpongeBob gave him a nervous smile before dodging a footprint from Bautista's armor before trying anything else.

"Do you want more water? Then take much more" he said before extending his arms forward, throwing a jet of water towards Bautista, the power was so high that it acted like a bullet that affected Bautista, making him retreat.

When the jet stopped, SpongeBob waved both arms as if they were ropes and from them arose water that swirled around his arms until it formed water whips. SpongeBob used his whips to hit Bautista's armor; the force and speed was so great that he managed to make small scratches on it.

Then he broke the whips, took air and put pressure on himself, making drops of water come out of his holes towards Bautista, acting like a water machine gun. This caused Bautista to shake from inside the control cabin due to the force of the attack on his armor.

Littlefoot decided to try a new technique by moving his tail forward like a whip, thus throwing a series of metal scales towards Bautista, most of them managed to get embedded in the armor. Littlefoot continued this attack several times until it caught Bautista's attention.

Bautista tried to hit him with a fist, but Littlefoot reacted by turning around and hitting the fist with his ball of spikes, repelling the attack and denting the fist a little. Littlefoot looked a moment his new tail when an idea came to his head. "And if...?" he wondered if it would work or not, but in view of the situation, there was nothing to lose by trying.

He jumped up and started spinning so fast that it looked like a top. He began to move towards Bautista and attack him from all sides, thanks to the sharp parts of his new body, he managed to scratch his armor several times. When he stopped turning, he was in the air in front of the armor, which he hit with a heavy tail strike, causing the armor to wobble backwards while trying not to fall backwards.

"Let's see if I can do those moves the earth type do" Chespin said. He raised his arms and hit them against the ground, causing a series of stalagmites to emerge from the ground toward Bautista. The attack, which was a version of **Stone Edge**, hit the armor completely, causing a dent.

"What do you think. Yes, I can. That means..." Chespin said before activating **Needle arm**, but on this occasion, it was covered by rocks, making it look like stone gauntlets. "Oh yes!" he said excitedly as he saw the improvement in his characteristic movement. Then, he ran to Bautista and began hitting him with his new movement, causing many dents in his armor.

"I'm not done yet" Chespin said before pointing his arms upward, causing large rocks to form in the air that then fell on Bautista like an **Rock slide**. Although the armor resisted the attack, it looked pretty damaged.

Twilight used her new air powers to create an airflow towards Bautista. He tried to protect himself by covering himself with his arms, but the power of the wind was so strong that he ended up crawling on the ground, leaving the mark of his feet on the metallic ground.

Deciding to change her strategy, she beat the wings in an unsynchronized way, with each beat of each wing, she threw to the armor a cut of sharp air. The attack didn't push the armor, but it did make a few cuts. She even flapped both wings at the same time to create a giant air cut that left a big scar on his armor.

After that, she started flying in circles around the armor. She flew at such speed that she began to create a tornado of wind. Although the power of the tornado wasn't strong enough to raise the armor, the air was so thin that it kept cutting through the armor. Even Bautista was shaking in his cabin because of the amount of cuts the armor was receiving.

After the tornado disappeared, Pooh began his turn to attack. "Hey, villain!" Pooh shouted, drawing his attention. "I think there was another reason to cancel your show" as soon as he said that, Bautista's expression turned angry and hit him. He thought he had hit him, but then, an electric lightning went from the impact zone to the arm, the lightning was transforming until it took the form of Pooh. "You didn't hit me" he shrugged.

Bautista tried to hit him again, but Pooh managed to save himself by turning himself into electricity and walking the armor until he reappeared on the armor's shoulder. "Even I'm a better shot and I'm a little brain bear" he said carelessly. Bautista tried to hit him one more time, but Pooh pulled away in time for Bautista to take his own hit, causing him to wobble back a bit.

Pooh reappeared on the ground and like the previous time, he extended his arms forward and threw an electric beam towards the armor. The electric effect affected the armor to the point where it began to tremble as the attack took effect. When Pooh nullified his attack, the armor was acting like someone dizzy as smoke came out everywhere.

Patch smiled when he saw that his time had come. He began to run at a surprising speed towards Bautista, as he ran, leaving a trail of fire behind him. When he was close enough, he jumped up and started throwing fireballs from his legs. Each ball of fire greatly affected the armor, causing it to cover himself with arms to protect himself.

Then, from Patch's legs, some claws of fire arose. With these claws, he began to make cuts in the armor. Not only did they make scratches, but also burns, it was a double damage attack.

Once finished, he walked away and decided to try something that would surely help a lot. He took a breath and when it blew, he released a large flame that consumed the entire armor. When the attack stopped, it could be seen that the armor had suffered severe damage, not only from the cuts and dents, but also from the burns caused by Patch's fire attacks.

The team met to check the outcome of their attacks and so far, the armor didn't move. "Have we defeated him?" asked Patch.

Unfortunately, it wasn't like that. The armor began to move until it was in a fighting position. Inside the cabin, Bautista had changed his quiet expression to one of pure anger. "Assholes!" he shouted as a sign that he had lost his patience. "How dare you interfere with my plan to create a universe to call home?" he asked.

"A universe created from the death of billions" shouted Twilight in retaliation.

"I've had enough of you, I'll eliminate you once and for all!" shouted Bautista as he gathered the arms of his armor into a giant cannon pointing at the team. The gem of oblivion began to shine, and its glow passed to the giant cannon it began to carry.

"We won't be able to dodge something like that" said SpongeBob, very nervous about the powerful beam that was going to fire the cannon.

"Anybody think of anything?! Whatever!" Chespin shouted nervously.

"I've got it!" cried Littlefoot, calling the team's attention. "Gamlorf told us that the 6 sorcerers worked together to defeat the rebellious sorcerer" he explained.

"Then that means..." Pooh began.

"That if we unite our powers, we can defeat him" Twilight concluded.

The 6 nodded in confirmation and stood in a single line in front of the cannon that was about to fire.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" cried Bautista as the cannon fired a large white beam at the team.

When the white beam was halfway there, each member of the team threw their own elemental beam forward: SpongeBob a jet of water, Littlefoot a jet of liquid metal, Chespin a jet of sand and rocks, Twilight a puff of air, Pooh an electric beam and Patch a jet of flames.

The team's six beams collided with Bautista's white beam and both attacks remained neutral. The team was beginning to moan at the effort to maintain the attack, but the white beam was beginning to overcome them little by little.

"Come on, guys! We can handle it!" SpongeBob shouted.

"Yes, we can't give up now" cried Littlefoot.

"Not when we've come this far" Chespin shouted.

"We must do it for the people of this universe" shouted Twilight.

"We can't let them down" Pooh shouted.

"We'll finish this as we started it" Patch shouted.

"TOGETHER!" shouted the team as a whole.

The spirit, courage and will of the team increased the beams to the point where they merged to form a single multicolored beam. The team's beam quickly surpassed the white beam as Bautista did everything possible to maintain it.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT WAS ALL PLANNED! IT SHOULD BE SUFFICIENT TO OVERCOME THEM! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THEM?" Bautista shouted as the multicolored beam approached him. The multicolored beam managed to completely overcome the white beam; the multicolored beam was so powerful that it even covered Bautista's armor. "NOOOOOO!" cried Bautista as the multicolored beam disintegrated the armor with him inside.

When the flash resulting from the attack faded. The elemental gems fell to the ground, it was clear that the team had returned to its original appearance. Each of them was panting because of the effort they put into that attack.

"Is…is that it? Is it over?" asked Twilight in a gasp.

The team looked directly at the area where the armor was to see only the gem of oblivion, neither the armor, nor Bautista, only the gem. They had eliminated it definitively.

"We did it. Jaja. We did it. Jajaja. YES! WE DID IT!" Chespin shouted, jumping for joy.

The team started celebrating and shouting for happiness for defeating the main villain. Even when things were bad, they managed to defeat him.

"Now that we've beaten him, nothing can go wrong anymore" said SpongeBob.

However, as a joke of fate, the entire room began to tremble.

"Wh... What's going on?" asked Patch.

"The island" said Littlefoot calling everyone's attention. "Bautista was the one who controlled the island and all the robots. Now that it's gone, the island can't stand and will collapse into the ocean" Littlefoot said, causing concern in the rest.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible" said Pooh.

"Even if we leave this place, the island will be elevated a few meters above the water" said Patch.

"Then we're trapped" Chespin said, beginning to panic. "Doesn't this ever end?" he asked.

"Maybe if I use a teleportation spell, I'll be able to take us ashore" Twilight said with a way out.

"Can you handle all of us?" Littlefoot asked.

"Trust me" said Twilight with a serious look.

The team ganged up on each other as Twilight concentrated the magic of her horn. At that moment, a rock from the ceiling was falling on them, but Twilight managed to cast the spell and teleport them all before the rock crushed them.

On land, in the coastal area where the team got his boat to the island, there was a brief flash of magenta light and from that flash came the whole team. The 6 separated to analyze the situation.

"Uf. It was close" said Chespin wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"So much so that it was close" said SpongeBob pointing to the ocean.

The team looked in that direction to see that on the horizon was Bautista's mansion. As Littlefoot had said, the mechanical legs supporting the giant rock couldn't remain stable and gradually collapsed. The rock on which the mansion stood fell on several stones into the ocean below it and the mansion was being destroyed in the process.

"Wait. What about the gems?" asked Pooh, making the rest realize they'd forgotten something.

"I think we left them in the mansion" said Littlefoot.

"Better this way. Honestly, I'd rather have those gems stay deep in the sea than anywhere else" Twilight said. The rest agreed with her.

"What do we do now?" Patch asked.

Now that they had defeated Bautista and thwarted his plans, what should they do? Gamlorf's staff was lost and they were trapped in an unknown universe. They could only wait for something miraculous to happen.

"Good. I don't know about you, but I feel like eating something" said a very familiar voice for the team from behind him.

The team turned around and were very surprised to see who it was. Behind them was Gamlorf alive and with a fully repaired staff.

"GAMLORF!" shouted with surprise and joy as the team saw their old friend safe and sound. In just one second, they ran to gather around him.

"You're alive!".

"How is that possible?".

"They told us they were in the other neighborhood".

"How did you survive?".

"Where did you get that cane?".

"How did you get here?".

Those and other questions were asking the team Gamlorf, at all times he was calm, because he knew that would be his reaction.

"Guys. Guys. Calm down" Gamlorf said, reassuring the team so they could give the answers they needed. "Just like last time, I managed to escape before the TX beam hit me, and to make me think I was done with it, I eliminated any evidence to the contrary. After that, all I had to do was show up at the right place at the right time" he said, explaining his escape from death.

The team was glad that Gamlorf had escaped and survived, but there were still some questions to be answered.

"Wait a minute. Your cane was broken. How is it fixed now?" Twilight asked.

"I have my methods" Gamlorf said without going into more detail. The team thought it was a good thing because they didn't want to get into trouble.

"If you were alive, why didn't you come and help us before?" asked Chespin, with an arched eyebrow and a bit angry at that.

"First: you didn't ask for my help" Gamlorf said beginning with a little joke, causing a drop of anime sweat to form on Chespin's head. "And second: because I knew from the beginning that you would defeat the villain. The gems chose you for a reason and that reason was enough for me to fully trust you for this hard mission" Gamlorf explained.

The team realized he was right. Since they separated from him, they had faced a journey through the multiverse, a giant wave, an army of robots, a robot stronger and harder than the others, and a villain with a power that would compare with the gods. In all those situations they could have surrendered or died, but at no time did they need anyone's help, and even if they asked for it, they alone were able to overcome all adversities, even when things were going downhill.

"Now that the mission is accomplished..." began Gamlorf and waved the cane in an arc, causing 6 portals to open around the team. "It's time to go home".

The team stared at the portals with doubt and curiosity.

"Will these portals...take us home?" Patch asked, having an idea of the purpose of the portals.

"That's right. Everyone will take you back to your own universe or, to be specific, your home" Gamlorf said.

"The truth is, I don't know how long we've been away from home. Surely everyone will be worried" said Littlefoot thinking about how his friends would be since he was captured by the robot.

"Don't worry about it. As soon as you cross the portal, it will take you to the exact moment you left, it will be as if you had never left" explained Gamlorf relieving the team.

But there was one more thing in all that, if it was true that the mission was over and that it was time to return, they were worried about others. Would they see each other again? Would that be possible despite being from different universes? Those were some of the questions the team members were asking themselves.

"I guess this is goodbye, isn't it?" asked Littlefoot in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't be so negative. Just because we're from different universes doesn't mean we're not friends anymore" SpongeBob said, trying to lift the spirits.

"He's right. Even though we come from different universes, our friendship will remain with us" Twilight said, recalling the adventure she had in a different but similar world.

"Of course, how could I stop being friends with such a group, eh?" asked Chespin.

"We'll be friends forever" said Pooh very animated.

"And who knows. Maybe we'll get back together to save another universe," Patch said.

"I guess so, we're a great team after all" Littlefoot said, leaving the sadness behind.

The team hugged and said goodbye to each other before heading to their respective portals. They gave each other one last glance and one last smile before crossing the portal back to their universe, back to their home, mentally promising each other that they would never forget the others.

Gamlorf stayed in the same place as before, watching the beautiful scene of the team saying goodbye and cheering up, saying that they would see each other again.

"I think you'll see each other again, guys. Maybe even sooner than you think" Gamlorf said before opening another portal he crossed before disappearing.

* * *

**AN: That's it! The final chapter. It's been a lot of fun to write this story that stayed in my head for years. I'm happy to share it with you. But this isn't the end, it is the final chapter, but not the last. There's more to come and you'll see in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As I said, this is the last chapter. One in which something will be said about this story. Is this really the end? Read it and find out.**

* * *

SpongeBob: Jo. Is it over yet?

Littlefoot: Looks like it.

Chespin: It's a shame. I wanted to see more scenes of fighting and action.

Twilight: Wait. It's not over yet.

Pooh: What do you mean?

Patch: It means that the obvious is still missing. The post-credit scene.

* * *

A figure was walking down a hallway, by the appearance of the legs, the figure seemed to be a woman. The woman was walking down the corridor with a series of files in her arms. She reached a door and when she opened it, she revealed that inside there was a desk, behind the desk there was a gigantic screen and although the chair was turned over, you could see that someone was sitting on it.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" asked the chair figure pointing out that it was a man.

"Yes, sir. They contain the information gathered from those you had requested" said the woman leaving the files on the table.

The figure turned the chair over to see the files. He took one of them and you could see by the hands that the sitting figure wasn't human.

"Excellent work as always" said the figure congratulating the woman.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" asked the woman.

"You know I always trust my instinct and it tells me that this team is the right one" said the figure looking at the rest of the files.

"What do we do with the other teams?" asked the woman.

"For now, they will remain on hold. I'm sure we'll need them someday" said the figure before closing the file with the title: Team 1.

* * *

**AN: As you've seen in this chapter and in my profile, there are more stories to tell. But for now, I'm not going to concentrate on those stories, I'm going to concentrate on the others that are outside of this saga. When I am ready, I will return to write the next story of my original saga. This isn't goodbye but see you later.**


End file.
